The Beginning of a real life
by ReneeSue
Summary: All human, Bella a twenty one year old living in new york city meets her best friends brother and is slowing falling for him....Does he feel the same way? While bella is out earning as much money as possible, she is discussed. My first All human story R
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hey everyone here goes another new story to go with my collection and it is my first all human story so tell me what you think! I'd like to thank my wonderful beta tearlit!**

The Beginning of a real life 

**Bella Pov**

I sat up in my bed and looked around my room, waking up from a dream I was having of a strange guy with bronze hair and green eyes. I stood up on the hardwood floor that was cold beneath my bare feet and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen I pushed the on button on the coffee maker and sat down in a chair at the table waiting for it to brew. The doorbell rang and I groaned; it was too early for people and for me to be talking.

I opened the door to see Alice with Jasper, her boyfriend, my brother Emmett and a guy with bronze hair and green eyes whom I had never met before. I looked into his eyes and my breath caught in my throat.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said, jumping up and down in front of me. I looked at her and groaned before turning and heading back to the kitchen. Alice remained calm long enough for me to drink my coffee and wake up.

"So, who is your friend?" I asked, now that I was awake I was curious about the mysterious green-eyed guy.

"Oh, this is Edward my brother that I mentioned," she said, poking him in the side.

"If Emmett is here, then where is Rose?" I asked raising my eyebrows at the fact that Emmett and Rosalie were actually apart for the first time since they had been married about a year previous.

Edward poked her back and she giggled; Jasper leaned into her and whispered something into her ear, causing her to giggle again. I smiled softly – Alice is such a happy person and they are so happy together. Now if only I could find that special someone. I got up and put my coffee cup into the sink, running water into it and rinsing it out. I turned back to the table and saw Alice and Jasper had left the room, and that Emmett looked like he was giving Edward a hard time about something. Edward looked up at me and my breath hitched again as our eyes connected. My eyelids blinked after a while, breaking our connection. I walked back to the table and sat back down pretending nothing had happened.

"Where did Alice and Jasper go?" I asked, so I would know where _not_ to go.

"Oh, to the living room to make out," Emmett replied, grinning.

"I know they are doing, I just wanted to avoid seeing it," I said my gaze darting over to Edwards godlike face. He stared, chuckling at what I said.

"Oh, how rude of me, do you want some coffee?" I asked coming to my senses.

"Oh no, we're fine," Edward said smiling and showing off his perfect teeth.

Emmett laughed a loud laugh.

"Speak for yourself, I need some coffee, I've got work in an hour," he said, elbowing Edward.

"Oh I'll get it," I said as I walked back over to the coffee maker. I poured it into a spare coffee cup and then turned back to see him talking to Edward in a hushed tone.

"You want it black still?" I asked, wondering if Rose had changed his coffee habits yet.

"Yep, I'm a strong man," he said laughing again and nudging Edward. Edward simply rolled his eyes. I gave Emmett his coffee before excusing myself, so I could go get changed for work.

After changing into my uniform for the bookstore and picking up my dress for the party I was working at later I headed back downstairs.

When I got to the last step safely I looked up and saw Alice talking to Edward quietly, while she was gesturing at the staircase I now stood on. He stared at her as she told him whatever it was before he nodded and smiled at her.

I took the three steps to them and joined the conversation that was now going on. Was it me or was everyone telling Edward secrets this morning? I shook it off and told everyone I had to go to work. Alice told me that they were going to stay the night because they were doing a flea bomb at their house. Their cat was a fleabag, that was his nickname anyways.

I walked the two blocks to work and headed to the back to see what I was doing today. I looked at the schedule.

Isabella: Salesman, restocking

I smiled – it was what I liked doing best. I put up the new books until we opened and then headed to the front when our first customer walked in. I stopped in my tracks as I realized it was Edward. I smiled; maybe this would be a good day after all.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking at the new books in my hand, a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Oh, Alice mentioned you worked here and I needed a new book anyways so I thought I might come say hello," he explained walking with me as I stacked the books on the "**New Releases"** table.

I smiled up at him getting caught in his deep green eyes again.

"Hey Bella! We got a customer asking for you over here," Mike yelled from the register.

"Oh! I'll be back, take a look around," I said rushing towards the register.

I walked back towards Edward after finding a book for the customer at the front. He had a book open and was reading it while sitting in one of big comfy chairs around the bookshelves.

He looked up as he heard me approaching. I smiled as I took the book to look it over.

"Hmmm…not bad, didn't see you as a vampire fan though," I said laughing.

"It sounded interesting," he said simply shrugging.

"So what's up? Did you come to talk?" I asked slightly curious.

"I, um, came to ask if you, would, um, go out to eat with me tonight," he said nervously.

"Oh! Sure. Wait, I can't I have to work at this party tonight," I said remembering the grand party at the big hotel in town.

"But, why? You have a job here," the young man said, eyebrows drawn tightly together as he studied me.

I felt the familiar blush returning to my cheeks. "I'm a bit short on cash right now. Being a bookstore employee doesn't pay the big bucks, you know," I said, laughing it off.

"Oh, ok maybe some other time then," he said quietly.

He stood up and headed to check out and I headed to the back to put more books on the shelves.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I was so into this story that I went and wrote on it today all day at school only putting it away for that stupid test in first period lol. Anyways I'd like to thank my first reviewer edwardfiend and the author I beta for Evendoe for reviews! I'd like to thank my wonderful Beta Tearlit!

Also, flashbacks were taken from dreamland.

Chapter Two: Old Memories

It was midnight before I got home that night from working at the party. I stumbled in the door and heard Alice talking in the living room, I stopped and listened for a minute.

"I worry about her, she works so hard and takes on multiple jobs… she's been through so much in the past year. And here I am with lots of money and a man I love, and all she has is this apartment and her job going for her," Alice was saying.

I swallowed the emotions engulfing me and smiled, Alice was such a great friend. I hung up my coat and headed into the living room where Alice was with Edward.

"Hey guys," I said yawning and sitting down between them on the couch.

"Hey, how was that party?" Alice asked.

"Oh, really crazy, too many people," I told her laying my head back against the soft couch.

"You should get to bed, you've had a long day," Edward said looking at me worriedly.

I stretched and yawned again.

"Alice, can you show Edward where everything is?" I asked, standing up.

"Of course," she said sweetly, smiling at me.

I walked slowly to the stairs where I tripped, I braced myself for the impact, but I felt hands grab my waist from behind stopping my fall. Once my feet were safely back on the ground I turned with surprise to see who had caught me. I smiled when I looked up into Edward's face.

"Thanks," I said, stumbling back towards the dangerous stairs. He followed me up the stairs making sure I made it safely. I opened my door, flipped on the light and headed to my closet for some clothes to sleep in. I went into the bathroom connected to my room and brushed my teeth and changed. I came back out to find Edward standing in my doorway. I collapsed into bed and he smiled.

"Good night Bella," he whispered, turning off my light and shutting my door behind him. I smiled before sleep overtook me and I dreamed of beautiful Edward Mason.

"Bella!" An annoyingly chipper male voice called.

"Bella! Wake up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes slightly. Edwards's head floated above me.

"Edward?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, there's a guy here to see you," he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me forcibly out of bed. I hated waking up abruptly.

I walked slowly to the stairs where I planned to be extra careful not to fall and embarrass myself again. I was down to the second to last step when I looked up and my heart froze inside my chest. NO. I turned around to run away from him and collided with Edward.

"Bella? What is it?" he asked worriedly, obviously confused by my reaction.

"Please, make him leave," I cried before running upstairs to my room.

I lurched into my bedroom, managing not to trip over the rug for once, and slammed the door, wishing, not for the first time, that the knob had a lock on it. I moved as far away from the doorway as was possible in the small room, noticing vaguely that I was shaking like a leaf, and leaned my back against the wall.

I tried to slow my breathing and pressed the heels of my hands against my eyes in a vain effort to stop my tears. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and as my knees gave out I sank slowly to the floor, curling up into a ball and praying that it wasn't _him_.

I closed my eyes, trying to hide from the memory of his angry black eyes whenever I'd say or do something wrong.

"_Who was that guy?" he asked as I got in the car._

"_Oh, he teaches the class," I told him as I shut the car door._

"_Oh," he replied._

_A few seconds passed and he seemed to let it go._

"_So, what's between you and that guy?" he asked, angry again._

"_Nothing, I told you," I said looking over at him, puzzled by his behavior._

"_Bella, I saw you," he yelled angrily._

"_We're just good friends that's it!" I insisted._

_He seemed to accept this for a minute._

"_You know I hate waiting," he said sighing._

"_Oh come on," I said, smiling and reaching over playfully to knock him on the knee. "Don't be such a big baby,"_

_When he hit me, I didn't see it coming. It was just a quick blur, a flash out of the corner of my eye, and then the side of my face just exploded, burning as his hand slammed against my cheek._

_The noise it made was a crack, like a gunshot. And it wasn't like in the movies, where the person just stands there and takes it. I reeled back hitting my head against the window. My ears were ringing, my face flushed and already, instantly, I had tears in my eyes._

_I said__ out loud, "Oh, my God."_

"_Don't ever fucking talk to me that way," he said in a very low, quiet voice._

"Bella?"

"What's wrong? What did he do?" he asked pulling me into his arms as he sat on the floor next to me.

The tears pushed past my restricting hands to roll down my cheeks as all the memories flowed back against my will and it hurt so much, as if every hit that had happened then was happening right now.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Jacob," I choked out.

"Oh God, not again… I'm calling Dad, he can talk to her," Alice said and I heard her footsteps as she retreated.

Something touched my hair causing me to lower my hands and look up into his eyes; I saw an emotion I couldn't quite place.

"You're safe now, he's gone," Edward said softly and slowly, the way you talk to frightened children.

"Edward, bring her downstairs, Dad is on his way," Alice said from the doorway.

Edward lifted me up and carried me downstairs as if I couldn't walk.

"Hey! I can walk!" I complained weakly as we headed down the stairs.

He continued walking ignoring my protests. He sat me down on the couch, leaving me with Alice.

"I called Dad," she said pointedly.

I groaned and stood up, moving back towards the stairs.

"I'm fine," I said walking up the stairs.

"Why won't you talk to him? You need to talk to someone Bella and you won't talk to me."

"I'm fine, Alice, just fine."

"You aren't fine and you haven't been for months! Who are you kidding, Bells?"

I turned quickly at the top of the stairs to stare at her, shock and anger fighting for domination in my expression.

"Don't _ever _call me Bells! _He_ called me that!" I yelled, my voice breaking.

"I'm sorry Bella," she said softly coming to give me a tight hug. "I don't know what happened but I am so sorry."

"I'm fine," I insisted, trying to pull away. "Nothing happened, nothing ever happened and I am fine."

"Bella, I'm your best friend, I'm so worried about you," she said softly.

"I know," I sighed, running a hand through my messy hair.

"Why don't you and Edward go for a walk get some fresh air, you'll be safe with him," Alice said pulling me into my room to get some clothes. "When Dad gets here I'll tell him I was wrong, you didn't need him after all, and get him to take me to lunch. He always likes when I want to go out with him."

"Ok, I guess that will be all right," I said as she laid out some clothes for me to change into before heading out the door and back downstairs.

Edward and I started along the sidewalk to the nearby park. Wind blew through my hair and I smiled, fresh air was good.

We walked along for a while; I didn't even pay attention to where we were going until I realized we were at Emmett and Rose's house. I smiled and looked up into Edward's eyes before thanking with a brief hug and knocking.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed from the door.

"Hey," I said smiling at him.

"Come on in," he said pulling my arm and leading me inside.

Emmett crushed me in a hug and I couldn't breathe.

"Emmett, can't breathe," I gasped.

He sat me down and studied me for a moment before asking, "Are you ok, sis?"

"I'm just fine," I smiled.

"Bella…"

"Emmett please…I don't need to talk about it, ok?"

"Well if you do you know I'll listen," he said, grinning at me once more.

Many hours later we departed from the "Happy house of Emmett" as I often called it in my head and back to my "not so happy" apartment. Thank God this had all happened on Saturday, my only day off, and I was able to go see him. Even though I had never told him about what happened just being around Emmett was enough to brighten my outlook.

As I headed up to bed later that night I smiled, thanking Edward mentally for being so nice today, especially since we had only just met. That night I fell asleep almost instantly and dreamed of him once again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey ok here you go please review or i won't update!

"_Bells! Get up!" Jacob ordered as he stood over me outside of my old house._

"_Jacob," I said as I struggled slowly to my feet. "Please--"_

"_I said get up!" he yelled, grabbing me by the arm and yanking me towards him. I tried to duck my head, to turn away, but he was too fast. I saw his fist coming and it hit me right over my left eye, sending a mass web of stars and colors across my vision. I slid down, out of his grip, onto the grass: It was wet and slimy against my bare __legs_

_I lifted my head pressing one hand tightly to my injured eye – I could feel blood trickling down my cheek. He was standing over me, breathing hard, and I knew I should get up before someone saw us but somehow I couldn't move. It was like those voices—all those voices—were suddenly shaking me awake, pulling me to the surface. This was the first time he'd done it out in the open, not inside the car or a room, and the vastness of everything; fresh air and space, made me pull myself tighter, smaller._

"_Goddammit, Bells," he said, glancing nervously at the house, and then back at me. __**"Get up right now!"**_

_I tried to roll away from him onto my side, in the hopes of getting to my feet. _

_He nudged me hard with his toe, in the small of my back and I heard a small whimper slip past my lips. "Come on," he said quietly. _

_I didn't move._

"_Bells, I told you to--"_

_And that was as far as he got before I heard it. The thumping of footsteps, running across the lawn toward me: It seemed like I could hear it through the grass, like leaning your ear to a railroad track and feeling the train coming, miles away. As the noise got closer I could hear ragged breaths, and then a voice. _

_It was my mother, Renee._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing? Get away from her right now, you lousy bastard!" she screeched. _

"_Stop it!" she said, her tone steady and loud. " You stop that right now." _

"_I didn't--"Jacob said. And in the distance, suddenly, I could hear sirens __– Charlie was coming__. Jacob stepped quickly back from me: He heard them, too__, and knew what it meant_

I heard the smack of flesh on flesh and my head snapped up involuntarily, rage boiling suddenly in me from some unknown source. However, it wasn't my mother staggering back…it was Jacob, bearing a red handprint on his cheek. I could see he was quivering with rage but he would not touch her. 

_I gasped in shock and suddenly she was kneeling beside me. I stared at her, eyes wide, and then looked over her shoulder to where his angry black eyes bored into me, promising pain later, as soon as he could get me alone. I could dimly hear Renee saying "Bella? Bella, sweetie, can you hear me?"_

"Get away from her, you lousy bastard," my mother said, crouching down beside me. "Bella. Bella, sweetie, can you hear me?"

I woke abruptly as I sat straight up in bed, shivering and sweating. I glanced over at my alarm clock to see it was 1:13 am. I took a deep breath,and slipped out of bed and walked down the stairs tripping on the last one. 

"Ow," I said quietly.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Alice was asking squatting down in front of me, as I lay crumbled on the floor from the fall.

"I'm fine, just tripped," I said pulling myself off the floor.

"What are you doing up?" she asked walking with me to the kitchen.

"I had a nightmare," I said, opening the fridge and getting out a bottle of water. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, I'm staying with you because I'm worried about you and I'm your best friend," she said brightly, sitting down in a chair.

I sat down next to her,and looked over at her and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for," I said reaching over to hug her.

"Thanks Bella, but … do you want to talk about it?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know Alice, it's really hard," I said swallowing the lump forming in my throat. 

"I know it's hard Bella, but you need to get it out, it will help I promise," she said giving me half of her chocolate chip cookie she had been eating. 

I swallowed again and looked over at her and seeing the concern written all over her face. I took a deep breath.

"My nightmare was about the last time he hit me," I started staring at the table and trying my best to ignore her gasp of shock.

"I had just gotten back from the movie I saw with you in Port Angelesbeach with you and I was late and he was angry, he didn't like to wait for me," I swallowed again tears slipping out of my eyes.

"He pushed me away and then--" I broke off to choke back a sob. Alice placed a comforting hand on my arm. 

"Then I fell and he was yelling at me to get up and he pulled me back up then hit me again, I couldn't get out of the way, I tried but I just couldn't move… I fell and curled into a ball in the grass," I continued and took another breath before continuing.

"He was yelling at me to get up and he kicked me and then Renee came running and she was screaming at him and she slapped him and we could hear Charlie coming… She was there, beside me, making sure I was ok and I felt such relief…but I could see him there staring at me and I knew if he ever got the chance again that it would be ten times worse… and had kicked me trying to get me to get up and then my mother came out and told him to stop and get away from me," I saidfinished with a whisper, closing my eyes in relief that I was done, that part of my sordid tale had been told.

Tears streamed down my facecheeks and I hid my face in my hands. Alice pulled me into a tight hug. 

"Bella, why didn't you tell me? How could you keep that to yourself?how did you hold all this in?" she asked pulling away to look into my eyes.

I stared dejectedly at the table hoping I didn't have to answer that.

"Bella, you're the strongest person I know, but even you shouldn't deal with this all on your own. I'm here for you, Emmett and even your mom all the way in Florida," Alice said as her phone vibrated on the table.

"Just a sec," she said flipping it open.

"Jasper?" she said into the phone.

"Yes, I'm at Bella's," she responded.

"No, I'm not coming home tonight," she sighed. "Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, and tell Edward yes to his question," she said finally getting ready to hang up.

"Goodnight, I love you," she whispered into the mouthpiece as if she didn't want me to hear.

"Sorry," she said hanging up and turning to me.

"Bella?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes?" I said turning to look back at her.

"Would you talk to Edward about this some? I know you don't know him really well but I think it could help, he's a wonderful listeneryou some," she said giving me one of those looks.

"I don't know, thoughsuppose I would like to get to know him better," I said smiling slightly.

"He wouldn't want me telling you this but, I believe you'llyou will be his next inspiration," Alice said smiling slightly as well.

"Inspiration?" I asked confused.

"He is a musician, he plays the piano, and he writes songs based on people," she explained.

"He's writtenwrote one abouton mom, me, and lovely Emmett," she laughed.

I smiled genuinely at the thought of Emmett being lovely.

"Thanks Alice, you're a great friend, I feel better talking to you. I'm going to head back to bed now." I said standing up from the table and pushing in my chair.

"I'm always here for you, Bella, always." 

She smiled and stood up and hugged me one last time before following me up the stairs to her guestroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Pov

**A/N:** ok everyone a few things I don't own dreamland and it isn't really based off it but I did get the beating idea from it. And pretty much all the similarites you've seen won't really exsist anymore as there we are now moving forward and away from the memories. Please Review and tell me what you think as something very important happens in this chapter. Thanks to my wonderful beta **tearlit!**

Chapter Four **Bella Pov**

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned and rolled over to grab it.

"Hello?" I muttered groggily. 

"Bella?" a male voice asked.

"Who is this?" I asked, quickly sitting up, afraid of the answer.

_Please don't be Jacob!_

"It's me, Edward," he said laughing.

"Oh, thank God, I thought you were Jacob," I admitted quietly.

"No, I'm not Jacob, though in fact, I'm coming over to talk to you for a bit in between my classes," he said and as my tired brain processed that I stood up and walked to my closet to get clothes.

"Oh, are you wanting to go somewhere?" I asked, wondering if I should put on real clothes or if old ones would do.

"Oh, no, just thought I'd hang out with you for a bit," he said 

"Ok, I'll see you when you get here," I replied, hanging up.

I quickly pulled clothes out and changed, then brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. The coffee was almost done when I heard him at the door. I rushed to let him in and went back into the kitchen to pour myself a cup. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward was on the phone and was looking quite upset with whatever was being said. He sighed and said bye quietly, almost in a depressed way.

"Everything alright?" I asked bringing him a cup of coffee. 

"No…" he sighed, taking a sip of coffee. 

"Care to talk about it?" I asked, my brows knitted together in slight worry. 

"Um…well…my ex girlfriend is pregnant and wants me to take a DNA test when the baby is born," he said softly.

"Oh that is not good," I replied.

"No, but I know I'm not the father anyways, we only had sex one time and it was months ago," he said looking up in my eyes.

I sighed as I thought of my first time.

It was Christmas Eve of my senior year; we were having a party back at Alice's house and Jacob had picked me up from there to go have dinner at his house. I had been thinking about giving myself to him for quite a while now. Tonight was the night. 

_I was always safe when we were intimate, though I'd always stopped him before it went to far; it was the only sure time I would be safe. _

_After we made love I had to head home and Jacob got upset._

"_I said NO Bells!"_

"_I have to!" I whispered, shrinking back against the wall._

"_STAY!" he ordered._

_But it was simple enough, I couldn't stay or my mother would come looking for me. _

"_Jacob, please," I begged as he came to stand in front of me, his angry black eyes belittling me._

"_Bells, what did I say?" he growled._

"_I have to," I cried, preparing myself for the pain that would follow._

_His fist came quick and hard in my stomach. I gasped as I lost my breath and doubled over, trying to protect myself from further blows. _

Tears were running down my face from just thinking about it.

"Bella?" Edward asked, seeing my tears.

"I was thinking about my first time," I said as I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, taking my hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"After we made love, he didn't want me to leave," I told him deciding to tell him only the important parts.

"What did you do?" he asked watching me carefully.

"I told I had too, but it only made him angrier," I explained, squeezing my eyes shut. "I begged him to understand, but he wouldn't listen, and he hit me in the stomach," I said taking a deep breath. 

I opened my eyes and looked up into his to see him staring carefully into mine. 

"It must be hard to be around Alice then," he said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Sometimes," I admitted never wanting Alice to know that.

"They are always doing it, I swear I have to find a new place to live," he said shaking his head.

"Oh, its that bad?" I asked, a bit amused.

"Yes, horrible, no day or night passes where they are together and not going at it like rabbits," he said closing his eyes with a grimace.

"So, you're looking for a new apartment?" I asked, curious as to where he was thinking of moving to.

"Yes, either that or move on campus in a dorm," he said, grabbing my newspaper that was sitting in the middle of the table.

"Oh that would be far from here then wouldn't it?" 

"Not that far," he said as he smiled and flipped through the paper.

My phone, which was lying on the table, went off, making an awful loud noise against the wood top.. I quickly snatched it up and, at seeing Alice's name, flipped it open quickly.

"Hey Alice," I said, mildly amused.

"_Guess what Bella_!" she screamed into the phone, causing me to pull it rapidly away from my ear.

Edward laughed, making himself known to his sister.

"Was that my brother?" she asked, quieter now.

"Yes, he's having some coffee," I told her, laughing at her reaction.

"Oh, ok, so guess what?" she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"What?" I asked having a feeling I knew what it was.

"_I'm getting married_!" she screamed, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear again.

"I knew it!" I said, smiling.

Edward just raised his eyebrows at me. 

"Tell Edward to quit raising his eyebrows," Alice said laughing.

"Edward says it's a good thing he was already planning on moving out," I told her, trying to get a reaction.

"He's moving out?" she said sounding a bit sad.

"Yes, he says his eyes can't take all the sex," I laughed looking over at Edward, who was glaring at me. 

"Oh," she said, confused on how I knew this.

"I've got to get ready to go to work, Alice, I'll talk to you later," I said hanging up.

"Do you really need to go?" Edward asked looking up.

"No, I just wanted to get rid of her," I laughed.

"Yeah, she does get a bit overwhelming," he said laughing with me.

"What time do you get off?" he asked standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Four," I said, rinsing out my cup.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" he asked quietly. 

"Sure, when's your last class today?" I asked, turning around and leaning against the counter.

"Five," he said.

"Oh, good. That will give me some time to change and shower after work," I said, going through the time in my mind.

"Yes, I'll go home take a shower too, if the shower isn't being other wise occupied, you never know with those two," he said laughing. 

I smiled and shook my head at the thought of going to take a shower and finding someone going at it. 

"Edward?" I asked, walking into the living room.

"Yes?" he said, turning to look at me.

"Would you mind walking me to work?" I asked shyly, looking at anything but him.

"I'd love to," he said smiling 

"Ok, let me go change and we can leave," I said running up the stairs, and luckily not tripping.

I grabbed my clean uniform and threw it on, brushed my teeth once more and hurried down stairs tripping predictably on the last step, luckily Edward caught me.

"Thanks," I said as he set me carefully on my feet.

We walked the two blocks to the bookstore where he said he'd see me tonight and waved as he headed towards campus. I took a deep breath and headed into work, hoping the day would go by quickly. 

It was 3:30pm and I had thirty minutes of work left to go before I was free to go buy the new dress across the street I had gone and looked at during my lunch break.

"Isabella!" my manger yelled from the back of the store where he was looking through new-boxed book sets.

"Yes?" I said when I got back there.

"Put these where they belong and you can leave early," he said smiling knowingly; he had seen Edward this morning.

"Oh, ok thanks!" I said rushing to put them away quickly.

I gathered my purse from the workroom and headed out across the street. I opened the door to the dress shop, and walked in slowly, looking around for the blue dress I had been eyeing earlier. 

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said popping out of nowhere.

"Ah!" I yelped as I leapt back in surprise.

"Looking for this?" she asked holding up the deep blue dress with spaghetti straps.

"Yes, I am, thanks," I said before walking up to the register to pay for the dress. 

"Are you dating my brother?" she asked suddenly behind me again.

"No, he's just taking me to dinner, I'm not ready to date again Alice, you know that," I said as I took the receipt from the lady and signed it before receiving the dress and walking out.

"I know, but you and Edward are both single," she said suggestively.

"Alice, you don't know about his ex?" I asked walking towards my apartment.

"What about her?" she asked.

"She thinks she's carrying his child," I told her sadly.

"Oh my god," she said shocked.

"He doesn't think it's his though," I continued as we arrived at my apartment and I unlocked the door.

"Oh," she said quietly.

We walked in and she ran into the kitchen claiming she was starving. I rolled my eyes, and headed upstairs to shower. I was sure Alice was going to stick around to do my makeup. I showered and shaved my legs before getting out, drying off and putting on lotion. I slipped on the new dress and headed into my room to find Alice setting up a makeup station. She pulled me down into the chair and began brushing my hair gently. An hour and half later she was doing her finishing touches on my make up. 

When she finished she ran to my closet and got out my pair of black high heels I only wear to funerals and weddings. I could hardly walk in regular shoes without falling down. She slipped the shoes on and pulled me to my feet claiming Edward would be here soon. 

I walked down the stairs very slowly taking, one step at a time and trying not to fall. Alice was downstairs waiting and there was a knock at the door as I got to the last step. 

"Alice, can I just have some black flats? I'm going to kill myself, and besides, it's not a date, it's just dinner," I complained. 

"Fine," she said. She opened the door as I pulled off the shoes and ran upstairs to get my nice black flats. 

I grabbed them and ran downstairs to see Alice and Edward conversing in a low tone; I couldn't make out a word of it. I looked at Edward; he was wearing a white button up dress shirt and jeans. 

As I made it down the stairs, thankfully without tripping this time, Alice ceased her low chatter and waved as she left, shutting the door behind her. Edward smiled at me, making my breath catch in my throat.

"You look lovely, Bella," he murmured. 

I blushed and stared down at my feet "Thanks." 

He opened the door for me and as we began to walk down the street he gently took my hand in his. We ended up in front of a very nice restaurant and I was instantly glad I had purchased a new dress. 

I sighed as the waitresses eyed him and glared at me. 

_It probably looks like a date. _

"So, Bella? How was your day at work?" he was asking me, completely ignoring the waitresses.

"Slow," I admitted.

"What about your class?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Oh, it was ok, but I kept thinking about something Alice told me about you," he admitted 

"What did she say?" I asked

"She said that you kept everything in, and earlier today when you told me about Jacob I couldn't stop thinking about how you are starting to let it out," he said as he gazed into my eyes.

"It is hard, but I _am_ trying," I said, smiling a little.

"I want you to know I'm here for you; I may not be Alice but I am a man and I can protect you if Jacob decides to force himself back in your life. I want you to promise me you'll call me if he ever comes near you and won't leave you alone," he said, reaching across the table carefully to squeeze my hand. 

"I promise," I whispered, leaning forward.

He smiled a little before pulling his hand back and continued eating his dinner. I swallowed and twirled my spaghetti on my fork before bringing it to my mouth. We finished dinner in silence and he walked me back home. When we got to my door he carefully reached out to touch my shoulder and give it quick squeeze. 

"Good night Bella," he said before turning and walking home.

I went inside and changed into my pajamas before brushing my teeth and getting in bed. That night once again Edward was a gentleman in my dreams and I had no nightmares that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella Pov

A/n: ok here is chapter five, now I got this chapter and last chapter confused, I really want reviews on this chapter so I know how you feel about what is happening to bella. Thanks to my lovely beta **Tearlit.**

Chapter 5

Bella Pov

I woke to the bright sun poking through the light green curtains at my window; I sat up and immediately felt sick. My nose was stopped up, my throat hurt, my eyes burned with fever and I was decidedly dizzy. I groaned, rolled over, and pressed my face into the pillow.

Maybe I'll call in sick today…but I need the money…I can't afford a day without pay.

My cell phone, which I had stashed under my pillow, started vibrating so I reached under and pulled it out. I glanced at the face to see who it was. Edward.

"Hello?" I rasped, still half asleep.

"Bella? You ok? You sound awful," he said in a worried voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, just came down with a cold overnight I guess," I said in a scratchy voice.

"You should take a sick day," he suggested.

"I can't, I need the money," I sighed.

"Well, I'll tell you what, I'll come over after you get off and take a look, see if it's anything serious," he said.

"You're no doctor," I said letting out a laugh that quickly turned into a cough.

"No, but my father is; I've learned a thing or two from him," he said, a smile evident in his voice.

"Okay, I'll see you around five?" I asked, glancing at my alarm clock.

"Yeah, have a good day," he said before hanging up.

I got up and took a quick shower before throwing on my work clothes and running out the door, I was running later than normal.

I got to work right on time and threw myself into my work, hoping that the day would pass quickly as I felt horrible. Thankfully we were busy all day making the time pass quickly and relatively painlessly. Before I knew it, I was walking out the back door and turning to head home, more than ready for a nice nap. I turned and took a few steps before I looked up and froze.

Jacob was standing in my path, obviously waiting for me. I looked around for any way to escape him. I thought briefly about turning around and running back to the store. I swallowed as he approached and my eyes darted around looking for an escape.

"Bells," he said with a smile as he came to a stop in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked my eyes still darting around, looking for someone to help me now; unfortunately I had failed to exit through the front door and the alley I was in was dark and deserted.

"You," he said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jacob, I told you, I can't have you in my life, it's not good for me," I said backing away from him.

"Bells, what's not good for you is being alone," he said evenly, continuing to close in on me.

"No, Jacob," I gasped as I ran into the brick wall; my breathing escalated until I neared hyperventilation.

"Yes!" he growled, grabbing my arms and pinning me to the wall.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; I thought of screaming, but who would hear me? I heard him mutter an oath and felt a sharp pain as his fist slammed into my cheekbone. I cried out and opened my eyes, only to see him pulling back his fist to hit me again.

"Hey!" a voice familiar voice shouted.

I looked up to find my boss glaring at Jacob angrily before he took a few quick steps towards us. He grabbed the back of Jacob's shirt and threw him across the alley that we were in. I swallowed and looked up into my boss's eyes, which were concerned as he looked over my eye and cheek, which, I'm sure, were red now.

"Thanks, Tom," I said taking in a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked taking me by the shoulders.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just want to go home," I said, my voice breaking, and he released me. I stepped forward, moving away from Jacob, who was groaning and lying a few feet away on the ground.

I stumbled home as fast as I could, looking over my shoulder the whole way. I fumbled with the lock on the door, dropping my keys twice before finally managing to let myself in. I slammed it behind me and hurriedly locked it back, leaning against it, trying not to cry. I ran upstairs and took another shower, trying to scrub Jacob's touch off of me. I got my pj's on and headed downstairs to fix something for dinner.

I was halfway finished in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. I hesitantly moved to the door and opened it automatically, seeing Edward standing there. "Oh, crap!" I groaned softly as I threw the door shut.

However I wasn't quick enough and I heard him yell through the door "Oh my god, Bella, what happened to your face?"

I leaned against the door with all my weight; he was pushing against it trying to get in.

"Bella," he warned. "I'm going to put my full force on this door if you don't let me in."

I pushed as hard as I could, gaining nothing in result. He pushed hard and I stumbled away from the door as a result of the sudden change in force. He came in behind me, took me by the shoulders, and turned me around to face him. I stayed stiff under his hands, breathing shallowly through my nose. _Oh not him too_…

Edward moved one hand up slowly and took my face in his hand, and brushing his thumb across the sore spot on my cheek. I had avoided the mirror and therefore had no idea what it looked like. I flinched as his thumb brushed the tenderest spot.

"What happened today?" he asked, his hand going back to my shoulder.

"Jacob cornered me after work," I said quietly as I looked down at his shoes, still afraid to move.

"He hurt you again," he stated looking me over for any other bruises.

"I'm calling Alice," he said after a few minutes.

"NO! Not Alice, she worries too much as it is," I said, grabbing his arm.

"She's your best friend," he said, looking down into my eyes.

"I know, but she's already worried I don't want to make it worse," I said, closing my eyes and pulling my hand back.

"Bella, I'm calling your best friend and she is going to bring both of us clothes, and we are staying here with you tonight," he said, pushing the send button on his phone and bringing it up to his ear.

I sighed and headed back into the kitchen to finish the salad I had been making. I went ahead and filled three bowls, as Alice probably hadn't eaten either.

Edward walked into the kitchen as I sat the bowls down on the table. After I set forks down next to each bowl he started to reach out for me, but I neatly sidestepped him, sat down and began to eat. After a few moments of standing and staring down at me with an unreadable look upon his face he sat down and started eating. I was halfway done when the doorbell rang and Edward stood to go open it. I sighed and looked down at my salad, green and tasty as ever, but I could hardly taste it with everything going through my head right now. My phone on the table began to ring and I looked down at it and saw the name Tom. I sighed, wondering what he had done with Jacob.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Are you ok? I'm at the police station, I turned Jacob in," he said all at once.

"Oh," I said numbly.

"They need you to come down so they can see your face and take pictures, as well as get your story," he said as I took another bite of my salad.

"Ok, I'll see if Edward and Alice will come with me," I said, looking up into the doorway where Alice looked like she was telling Edward off.

"Ok, we will be waiting," he said before hanging up.

"Bella? Who was that?" Alice was asking taking a seat at the table, her brow furrowed. Edward was moving slowly back to his seat and looked up to see me answer.

"It was Tom, he saved me from Jacob earlier and he's down at the police station, he took Jacob to the police," I said.

"And they want you to come down and give a statement?" Edward concluded.

"Yes," I sighed finishing up my salad and taking a sip of my iced tea.

I coughed as I stood up and headed over to the sink to clean my bowl. After Alice and Edward finished eating, I headed upstairs to put on some jeans and a T-shirt. We walked the four blocks to the police station and looked around for Tom as we pushed through the door. I saw him sitting at a small desk against a wall, talking to a kind looking officer. I walked over with Alice and Edward trailing a few steps behind me.

"Oh there you are, Bella," Tom said when he saw us approaching.

When I approached him the officer morphed into official mode and, taking me aside, wrote down my statement. For some reason that was beyond me he was taking me back to see Jacob when Alice stepped in.

"She can't see him," she said stepping in front of the door he was about to go through.

"Why not?"

"Because it takes too much out of her emotionally, he hurt her earlier and its not the first time either, if you force this on her I will file a complaint with your supervisor," Alice stated simply.

The office nodded slowly and returned to his desk; he pulled out a file and began typing on the computer, his eyes skimming the page in front of him. I looked around and found Edward's eyes on me; I walked over and took the seat next to him, keeping a careful distance between us.

"I'm sorry for trying to shut you out earlier," I said reaching out to touch his hand lightly with my fingertips.

"It's ok, you were scared, I didn't take it personally," he said squeezing my hand gently in his.

Tears welled up involuntarily in my eyes as I saw the image of Jacobs's hand pulling back again to hit me once more. I swallowed, and then I realized there were tears rolling down my face. I reached to wipe them away but Edward's hand was already there, his thumb brushing across my cheek. I closed my eyes at the touch; his hands were warm, soft, but strong. He could easily hurt me just as bad as Jacob had, if not worse. Still…some part of me wanted to trust him, wanted to believe that his care was genuine and he didn't want to hurt me. I took a deep breath.

"You told me you would call me," he accused pulling his hand away from my face.

I stiffened, leaning away from him. "I know, but its so hard, Edward, you have to understand," I pleaded looking up into his eyes.

"It's ok, I know it's hard, but I just want to protect you from him," he said looking down at his hands.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Alice staring worriedly down at me.

"I'm fine Alice," I said smiling up at her – it felt forced and I knew she saw right through it.

"No, you're not, Bella, he hurt you again!" she said, her hands waving in the air.

"Please, Alice…let's just go home," I said hoping they would accept this.

"Ok," Alice said leading us out of the police station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Edward had escorted me home and were now trying to help me relax; Edward was rubbing my feet and Alice was smoothing a crème of some sort onto my bruise. Edward's hands on my feet felt so good, and the crème Alice was rubbing in felt cold and smooth against my aching skin – I could live like this forever. I coughed and Alice jerked away from me so I wouldn't cough on her. I nodded to her that I was done coughing after a few minutes. My cell phone was ringing in the kitchen, and I sighed.

"Alice will you go get that?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Of course," she said before rushing to get it.

I could hear her talking to someone and then she was back and I could hear her side of the conversation.

"Yes, I'll tell her. We'll take care of her," she said before hanging up.

"That was Tom," she said handing me the phone.

"Oh, what did he want?" I asked dreading work the next day.

"He's giving you paid sick time, for tomorrow," she told me, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, he thinks you need time to recover from today," Alice said as she finished rubbing the crème on my face.

I smiled slightly thinking to myself.

Edward started tickling my feet suddenly and I was kicking and screaming from laughter as he grabbed me and held me hostage in his arms. I was surprised that my first instinct was laughter instead of fear.

"I got her Alice," he said winking, his hold loose enough that if I had really tried I could have broken it. I didn't try.

What was going on here?

"I'll go get your car, you keep her entertained," she said running out.

"What is going on?" I asked trying to turn in his arms.

"We're taking care of you," he whispered into my ear his breath tickling my neck.

My heart skipped a beat at the feel of his breath on my neck. His lips were soft against my ear as he whispered something else I didn't hear; I was too concentrated on his sweet breath and the fact that I was actually enjoying this. I closed my eyes at the feeling of relaxation.

Suddenly I was hit with a sneeze, utterly ruining the moment. Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me to the kitchen. He got a tissue and told me to blow my nose, I obliged. He was searching through the cabinets and he pulled out a small bottle.

"Aha! Here we are," he said flicking out two pills.

He fixed me some water and put the pills in my hand for me to take. It was no more than a second after I swallowed the pills then a horn honked outside. Edward scooped me up in his arms and ran me out to the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

"We're going SHOPPING!" Alice shouted excitedly from the passenger seat as Edward took the drivers seat and with a groan from me we were off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta tearlit, ok warning this story is rated M now so beware of violence and other things in this chapter. Review and tell me how you feel.

**Chapter six**

**Bella Pov**

We were heading home after they had finally finished torturing me with shopping. They had thrown clothes at me from every direction and forced me repeatedly into fitting rooms. Alice had insisted upon purchasing me several new outfits, with much grumbling from me. They were now on their way to drop me off before heading home to grab some clothes so they could spend the night at my apartment.

"Ok, we'll see you in about twenty minutes, Bella," Edward said, coming to a stop at the sidewalk.

I opened the back door of Edward's Volvo and stepped out, pulling all the bags with me. I waved as I shut the door and headed up to my apartment.

I unlocked the door quickly, letting myself inside. I only locked the bottom lock, as it wouldn't be long before they would be back and I would be opening the door again.

I took all my purchases upstairs and sat them on my bed before pulling off my jacket and laying it alongside of the bags. I went into the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a ponytail, getting my hair out of my face.

I headed back downstairs, taking a seat on the couch, and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels looking for something good to watch. There was a bang on the door and I frowned - they shouldn't be here so soon.

I walked quietly to the door and opened it, freezing instantly. _Jacob._

I tried to shut the door but my hopes of keeping him out in this way were even less than they were when Edward had been trying to come in. He pushed his way in with no effort as all, flinging me to the floor in the process. I looked up fearfully, not even daring to breathe – his eyes were black with anger and I had no idea what he had planned for me; I only knew that I would be nearly powerless to stop it.

_What is he doing here? I thought he was arrested?_

"Bells," he said huskily, eyeing me in a way that made every hair on my body stand at attention. Warning bells began to sound in my brain.

I stared, waiting to see what he was going to do. I used my arms to ease myself up so I could somewhat move around. I eased myself backwards away from him carefully and slowly, not daring to try and stand until I had put distance between us.

He pounced all in one motion; he threw himself at me pinning me to the ground. His lips ran along my throat slowly. I squeezed my eyes shut, oh this couldn't be happening…anything but this…

I swallowed and he kissed my throat hard in response. His lips moved to mine and kissed me hard, as he positioned himself above me. _What to do? How to stop him?_

His hands, which had been pinning me to the ground, moved from my arms to my breasts. They groped me steadily, and as he kissed me I could feel his lips pull up in a grin. His grip on my breasts lessened and I made my move.

I moved from under him quickly pulling myself backwards and away with my arms, before turning and crawling quickly as possible in the direction of the stairs. If I could just get to my room I could lock the door and I would be safe. I was halfway there, halfway to the steps and safety, when he launched himself at me again, knocking me flat. He pressed me into the hard ground and I groaned, being slowly crushed under his weight.

"No…please, stop, please," I heard myself whimpering.

He stood, leaving me dazed on the floor for a moment before grabbing me and carrying me into the living room. He tossed me onto the huge couch and crawled on top of me. I cried out and struggled as he ran his large hands along my body. His hands lifted my top up and jerked it quickly over my head, snapping my neck back as it caught on my chin and ripping from around my arms. I screamed loudly, but it did no good; Edward and Alice wouldn't be back for at least another ten minutes or so. His fist came back and he punched me hard across the temple.

I lay there, stunned, as he reached down and roughly unbuttoned my jeans; pulling them off my legs in a rough, urgent movement. His hands then made their way to my breasts, giving them another hard squeeze before ripping my bra off, breaking the flimsy plastic clasp easily. I gasped, the pain ripped through me from him tearing the tight bra from my body. He squeezed my breasts once more before taking it in his mouth and smiled as my body reacted.

I hated myself in that moment, for my body betraying me in such a way. I struggled in earnest now; Jacob grabbed both my wrists in one hand and forced them above my head, squeezing tightly. I screamed again and he ground against me as his free hand clutched my throat, cutting off my oxygen.

He slapped me twice, dazing me again; I was vaguely aware of him undoing his own zipper before he ripped my lace panties off just like he had my bra. Jacob roughly forced my legs apart and positioned himself between my legs, preparing to slip himself in. He shoved his fingers inside me and I gasped with the pain of it – he was not gentle. I started crying and screaming as loud as I could, hoping that someone would hear me and come help.

"Bella?" Edward's voice shouted from the door.

"Help!" I yelled, looking up fearfully at Jacob who looked furious. He hurried and slipped into me while still pinning me down. I screamed louder as he moved in and out – it felt like I was ripping apart. I saw Edward appear in the doorway, Alice hovering behind him, looking horrified, and suddenly Edward was running toward us.

"Get off her!" Edward yelled, sending his fist flying into Jacobs's face.

Jacob fell backward, pulling out of me abruptly, flipping off the couch and onto the floor, and taking my end table with him; it splintered into a thousand pieces. He sprang onto his feet and went after Edward; I curled into a ball, sobbing now, and suddenly Alice was there, wrapping a blanket around me and yelling something I couldn't understand in my ear.

The two men had fallen to the ground, crushing my coffee table in the process. Edward had the upper hand and was crouched on top of Jacob, punching him repeatedly in the face. Jacob's fists flailed wildly and suddenly it was he on top of Edward. The two men rolled over and over, knocking my floor lamp to the ground with a crash. Blood was going everywhere and they flipped again, once more putting Edward on top. He was pummeling Jacob as hard and fast as he could and Jacob was no longer moving. I realized then that Alice wasn't screaming in my ear she was screaming for Edward to stop before he killed him.

Edward, breathing hard, stood up, and I could see that Jacob was unconscious. I curled into a smaller ball, clutching the jumbo blanket around me to hide my naked body.

"Call 911, Alice," Edward growled, before moving to sit by me. She gazed at him fearfully before stepping into the other room. Edward stared at me, his hands red and bloody from where his knuckles had split open; I hid my face against my knees, still sobbing.

He reached out to touch me and I flinched away, eyes wide. He pulled his hand back and stared at me with a tortured expression on his face.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking up into his green eyes.

"No need to thank me," he said, smiling slightly at me, though I could still see anger just below the surface.

Tears slipped down my face quietly as I looked down at his bloody hands. I stood up, crying out at the pain I felt, and gestured for him to follow me. I hobbled up the stairs slowly.

"Let me put on my robe," I said, walking into my bathroom. I slipped into it and tied it securely around my waist before walking out. He was standing in my doorway waiting quietly holding his right hand in his left. He had used it more and it was distinctly the more battered of the two. _It must hurt._

I took him back downstairs to the kitchen and got out my first aid kit, cleaning up his hands before putting some bandages on them, and then grabbing a bag of ice. I placed the ice on top of the bandages before looking up into his eyes, which were lighter now than before.

_He must have been angry when he saw Jacob on me._

"Where did Alice go?" I asked now, noticing that she was gone.

"To call father and wait on the police," he replied, his arms slipping out carefully to rest on my shoulders.

I flinched away with a small cry and he dropped his hands.

"Bella, I promise you I will never hurt you like Jacob has," he said. "When I saw what he was doing…how he was hurting you…"

"I know," I said.

I heard a commotion and voices in the next room; Alice appeared in the doorway and moved over to us. "The police are here, taking Jacob away. They've agreed to let Dad examine you here instead of forcing you to go to the hospital."

"Examine me?"

"Yes, they have to do a rape kit and take photographs of your bruises," she whispered. "I'll be right there with you the whole time, Bella. It'll be ok," she pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes.

I nodded slowly and, after the commotion died down she helped me walk to the door to greet Carlisle when Esme stepped out from behind him.

"Esme!" I shrieked, hugging her tightly.

"Bella," she said her hand running down my hair motherly, as she held me gently.

I pulled away and they led me to the living room, but when I saw the couch I backed away from it, shaking my head no very rapidly. Carlisle's professional smile turned into a frown before suggesting he perform the exam upstairs. I nodded and Alice helped me up them; I ached all over, especially between my legs. We went into the guest room that Alice always stayed in.

I lied back on the bed and a female cop came in; she snapped a few pictures of the injuries on my face, arms and neck, before leaving us alone. Carlisle performed the exam quickly, but gently, being sure to explain what he was about to do before he did it. Alice stood by me and whispered comforting things into my ear, holding my hand the entire time.

Finally, he was finishing up. "You have some bruises and tearing but, everything else looks fine, though you will be sore for a few days. There was a small amount of semen present but the likelihood of pregnancy is very low. I can give you something to further prevent it before I leave."

He removed his gloves and then gently examined my other bruises on my body; making sure nothing was broken. He bandaged a cut on my forehead and arm that I didn't notice I had. "Your other injuries are superficial and will heal in a few days. I'll speak with your boss about giving you some time off at work. You should probably take at least a week," he said, putting all his tools back into his little doctor bag.

He rummaged around a pulled out two small pills. Esme came in just then and handed me a glass of water; I obediently swallowed the medication. She walked over taking a seat next to me on the bed as Carlisle left and placed an arm gently around my shoulders.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Esme asked gently.

"Dirty," I said truthfully.

Alice and Esme exchanged glances and I looked at my hands. Esme patted my back comfortingly.

"Bella, you go take a shower, and we'll decide what we're going to do for the night, ok?" Alice said, standing up and pulling my hand with her.

I pulled my robe closed and headed across the hall to my room. I gathered some clothes from my closet quickly and practically ran to the shower. I turned it as hot as I could stand and scrubbed my skin, even the sore parts, until they felt raw. I still couldn't seem to get clean – I could feel his hands on me. I sank to the ground, my body wracked with sobs. I closed my eyes and let the water cascade down my body until I calmed. I finished up my shower and slipped out, drying off before getting dressed sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I headed downstairs where I assumed everyone was gathered waiting for me. Alice was jumping up and down excitedly when she came into my eyesight. I smiled hesitantly and rolled my eyes, _she was always excited_.

Everyone looked my way as they heard me stumble on the last step. Alice ran over to me and pulled to the kitchen with her. I sat down gingerly and waited for her to make her big announcement on what we were doing tonight.

"Bella! Guess what?" she said excitedly.

"What?" I said, looking at her, searching for signs of hidden agendas.

"We're going to our house!" she yelled, jumping up and down again.

I laughed quietly at her and her jumping.

"I better grab some clothes and stuff," I said, standing up slowly.

Alice moved quickly, grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs. She told me to sit still while she picked out my outfits. I obeyed and sat still, watching in amusement as she pulled out bras, lace panties, dresses, skirts, jeans and cute little shirts she insisted I had to buy earlier.

Finally she made a final decision on my outfits and packed them in a small overnight bag. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and hairbrush and put them in the bag as well. Alice carried my bag downstairs grabbing Edward and pulling him towards the door, where Esme and Carlisle stood waiting.

Alice led me to Edward's Volvo and I slipped in the back seat with my overnight bag. Edward slipped in and sent me a smile before starting the car and heading to their house.

_Edward would never…would he?_

I thought about the whole way there, _I wanted to be sure Edward would never hurt me, but he was a man too. But he saved me, _I argued with myself. _But you saw the look on his face earlier; you saw what he did to Jacob. He could do worse to you._

"We're here," Edward said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and there was the big white house that I had spent so many days at last year after Charlie's death. It had been a hard few months, and Jacob had been there for me then, but he had still hurt me during that time. I sighed; I needed to stop thinking about him.

Alice showed me up to my room and vanished immediately, presumably to call Jasper; she'd promised to return very soon. I was staring in the mirror on the wall when I sensed someone in the doorway; it was Edward looking very hesitant.

"You can come in," I whispered.

He moved over by me, still giving me plenty of space. I turned back to the mirror and he studied my face in it, sorrow in his eyes. Both of my eyes were blacked, and one of them had nearly swollen shut. I had mottled bruising down both jaws and across my cheeks, a cut on my temple and a busted lip. My neck was ringed in finger shaped bruises; bruises also trailed down my arms, being worst at my wrists. I knew underneath my clothes my breasts, stomach and legs were covered in much the same.

"Bella…I'm so sorry…" he whispered, voice so soft I could hardly hear him.

"For what?" I asked, moving away from the mirror.

"Not protecting you. When I saw…I wanted to kill him. I think I would have if Alice hadn't been there, yelling at me."

"Oh," I whispered, eyeing the bed.

"I'll let you get some sleep," he said, slipping out of my room.

Alice came back then and tucked me in before telling me that Edward was across the hall and she was down two doors if I needed anything during the night. She hugged me and shut the door behind her. I listen carefully; she was talking to Edward.

"She might need you during the night, you're closer than I am, so leave your door open tonight," she was saying.

I smiled, Alice was always looking out for me.

I turned over in the bed and closed my eyes; sleep overtaking me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

A/N: I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Tearlit! And to all the people who reviewed.

Chapter seven

Bella Pov

I woke up screaming from a nightmare that slipped away from me as soon as I was conscious, leaving me with only a heavy feeling of terror. I gazed about frantically in the dim light and Edward came rushing at me from nowhere. I screamed - he was going to hurt me, despite what I thought he was no different. Oh, God, why did I let them bring me here? He put his hands on my arms and I screamed, thrashing about; he held on harder and I could dimly hear him calling my name.

"Get away!" I yelled, kicking out frantically.

He backed away his hands in the air, looking alarmed. Esme came rushing in.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, locking eyes with Edward.

"She was having a nightmare, I tried to help but she thought I was going to hurt her, I think," Edward said quickly.

Edward then backed out of the room as Esme rushed forward, taking me in her arms.

"Shh," she whispered, smoothing down my hair.

I sobbed into her shoulder, not even looking up when I heard the door opening and shutting again. I cried for what seemed like forever, with Esme holding me and murmuring comforting things in my ear.

I took a deep breath as the tears began to slow; I blinked and looked up to see Alice sitting on the edge of the bed in her robe looking at me worriedly. I swallowed; I just was worrying her more and more everyday. I sat up and wiped my hand at the tears, brushing them away. Alice slid closer, pulling me into a tight hug.

"He can't hurt you anymore," Alice murmured into my ear comfortingly.

But it wasn't true; he'd break out again and come after me.

"No, he'll get out and come after me again," I cried into her hair.

"We won't let him hurt you again, I'm taking off and I'm going to be there with you at work until he's gone for good," she said giving me a squeeze.

Edward Pov

I stood in the hall, one hand running absently through my hair. I couldn't quite believe Bella thought I was trying to hurt her like Jacob had…and yet how could I not believe that? I was a man and therefore a threat to her very existence. Jacob was probably the only person she had ever been deeply involved with and he had hurt her in more ways than I could imagine, more ways than I would probably ever know.

I didn't think she was scared of me, exactly; she was just scared of what I could be, of what I could do to her if given the chance. I knew that even though she let her guard down with me sometimes, deep down she was still waiting…waiting for me to prove I was just as depraved as he was. Waiting for my fist to come crashing down, waiting for me to shatter what little bit of life she had managed to piece together. That thought cut me deeper than it should have.

Bella was strong and beautiful and so _good. _She was everything I had ever wanted in a woman, but I could not make her mine. Maybe one day, but not now…maybe not ever. Would I always be Alice's brother? Would I always be just the guy that saved her from Jacob? Of course I would, she couldn't want me. At the rate she was going she would never want a relationship again, and the only person I had to thank for destroying her and any chance I had of having a relationship with her was that stupid bastard, Jacob Black.

I growled and longed to punch the wall…but I knew that would only scare Bella even worse. I sighed and sank down, letting my head fall into my hands. My injured hands, wrapped in the bandages Bella had applied for me earlier as a thank you for saving her…I wanted to do so much more damage that …sad excuse for a man. Alice suddenly came charging from her room, probably in response to the sobs that I could hear coming from behind Bella's closed door. She paused when she saw me and sat down.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"She-she had a nightmare, I tried to help her but she thought I was going to hurt her," I said hoarsely.

"What did you do!" she yelled as quietly as possible.

"I-I just grabbed her arm and tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't stop screaming," I defended, knowing I should have been more careful.

"I told you to be careful!" she yelled."I was, I-"

"NO! When she calms down, you _will_ go in there and apologize for scaring her!" Alice bellowed before getting up and rushing inside the room.

Jasper came out of Alice's room in just his boxers, I rolled my eyes, and he looked around, clearly confused.

"She's in there with Bella," I told him before adding, "Put some pants on, man, mom doesn't want to see that when she comes back out."

He looked down, grimaced and walked back into Alice's room for a second before coming back out with sweatpants on.

"What happened to her?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"She had a nightmare and I tried to help, but I only made it worse," I said, looking down at my injured hand.

"You care for her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but there's nothing I can do about it," I said depressed.

"Why not?" he asked, looking at the door.

"Because, she was abused and she can't handle another relationship right now," I said clenching my fist tightly.

"Wow, Alice said he hurt her…but she didn't really explain," he admitted.

"If you ever hurt my sister the way he hurt Bella…," I growled.

"I would never hurt Alice, I love her," he said swallowing.

"Jacob claimed to love Bella, too" I said sighing.

It was suddenly quiet in Bella's room I looked at the door waiting for it to open. Slowly it cracked open and Mother stepped out, nodding at me to come in. I swallowed and stood up slowly, walking to the open door and standing there, looking at Bella. Her brown hair was stuck in clumps to her tear streaked face, here eyes were puffy and red and there was an almost ashamed expression on her face as she stared silently down at her hands. I stepped forward carefully.

"Bella?" I asked softly. She looked up at me with an unreadable expression in her eyes – at least she didn't appear to be afraid. I closed my eye sin relief and slowly walked closer, stopping at the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you," I said, taking a deep breath.

"I'd never hurt you," I sighed, wishing I could reach out and comfort her, but I couldn't, because she was scared of men, and I was very much a man.

I made a decision right then, I'd distance myself for a few weeks, maybe even distract myself from Bella. I knew an excellent distraction - a girlfriend. There was a girl at work that had made her affections very much known – perhaps now was the time to give her a chance.

A/N: Ok my beta is taking the weekend off so this is the only update until I get stuff back from her. Review and let me know what you think! Reviews make me want to update sooner!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and I would like to thank tearlit once again for betaing!

Chapter eight

Bella Pov

The next morning I woke up and pulled my robe on before walking downstairs. Everyone was at the table when I got there; Esme was serving breakfast and she ushered me into a chair across from Alice and Edward. Edward quickly grabbed some toast and ran out, yelling over his shoulder that saying he had to go. I frowned; he sure was acting funny. I looked at Alice who was frowning also.

"What was that?" I asked Alice. She looked at me and shook her head. I pondered his odd behavior for a few moments.

Jasper got up saying he had a counseling appointment scheduled in an hour, so he had to get to the hospital. He kissed Alice on the cheek and headed out the door.

I sighed, why couldn't I be happy like Alice and Jasper? Life isn't fair, not to me anyways.

"Bella? You ok?" Carlisle asked, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, just thinking," I said, as I picked up my fork and began eating my chocolate chip pancakes. I loved Esme's chocolate chip pancakes – they were the best things in the world of pancakes.

"These are great as usual Esme," I said, smiling up at her.

She smiled and thanked me for the complement before sitting down and helping herself to a plate. I noticed she kept shooting sly glances at me from across the table – I knew she was worried but it was getting a bit annoying and I suddenly couldn't wait to go home. Once we finished eating, Alice followed me upstairs to get my things and she drove me back to my place.

I settled in the passenger seat, trying to make myself as comfortable as possible, but it wasn't easy what with all the bruises. Alice tried to make small talk but all I could think about was the mess I had to clean up and how I desperately needed to get rid of that couch.

"We're here," Alice said, pulling me out of my repeating thoughts. I looked up and sure enough we were already here and …was that Emmett's car?

_OH NO!_

_He would go down to the jail so that he could kill Jacob! There's no way I can hide it either; I'm covered in bruises. ._

I swallowed, stepped out of the car and grabbed my bag. I walked over to Emmett's car and knocked on the window; he was on the phone. He looked up and gasped then hung up the phone quickly. He opened the door as fast as he could, stepping out with the grace I wouldn't have. He had more of mother in him than I did.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked, his eyes widening as they roamed over my skin, taking in the various marks and bruises.

"Nothing," I said quickly before turning and walking to my door to unlock it. I waved goodbye to Alice and watched her drive away before I stepped inside, Emmett right behind me.

"Isabella Swan you better answer me. Who hurt you?" he growled quietly, clearly trembling with rage.

"Jacob," I whispered, squeezing my eyes tightly shut and wincing at the pain in the swollen one.

"Is that why you two stopped seeing each other? He was hurting you?" he asked loudly, following me into the kitchen.

I nodded weakly, looking up into my big brother's face. His expression grew dark and I knew he was remembering the four years I was with Jacob and the subtle changes that he had seen in me then; the way I distanced myself from him – from everyone. I saw him remember and suddenly see it for what it was. His hands gripped my shoulders too tight and I gasped in pain. He jerked back immediately, looking horrified.

"It's ok…I'm ok," I murmured.

"No…you're not Bella. Jesus…just look at you!" he said, gesticulating wildly.

"Fine, I _will_ be ok," I said, sitting down at the table and instantly regretting it when I realized the skirt Alice had forced me into inched up just a little too much.

"Bella," he growled, and I could see him staring at my legs. I began silently cursing Alice for her wardrobe decision. I looked down and winced as I saw the bruises on my legs where he had forced my legs apart; they looked worse this morning. I looked up slowly, afraid to see his face.

"What really happened?" he asked, taking a seat as well.

I swallowed; this was so hard.

"You don't want to know," I whispered, my voice breaking.

I coughed, and it sent searing pain down my throat. Emmett abruptly rose and left the room. I closed my eyes, knowing he was heading for the living room. He thundered back in and gently pulled me to my feet, studying the bruises on my arms and face carefully; eyes lingering at the finger marks around my throat. I swallowed waiting for the question.

"Bella, what happened? You can tell me anything, you know. I'm always here for you, little sister," he said softly, releasing me before sitting back down.

I sat down and buried my face in my hands. I took a deep breath and told Emmett everything that had happened. When I finished I finally dared to look up, afraid of what his face would tell me. Afraid he would blame me for it. Instead, there was a look of horror and anger, but I could tell it wasn't directed at me.

"What happened to the living room?"

"Edward pulled him off me and then he and Jacob fought," I said, looking at my hands. The tears began flowing and he pulled me into his lap like old times. I buried my face into his shoulder and his hand gently rubbed circles on my back.

A while later, I was still crying and Emmett's cell phone rang, jolting me. I looked up as he pulled it from his pocket and put it up to his ear. I got out of his lap and arms, drying my tears with my sleeve.

"Yes, I'm with her right now," he said into the phone.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Why didn't you kill the bastard?" he asked angrily.

"Yes, I suppose, though I do want him gone,"

"Oh really?" he grinned.

"Maybe I'll see you later then," he said hanging up looking up at me, my face confused.

"That was Edward," he explained standing up and hugging me.

"Are you leaving?" I asked as we separated.

"I'm going to send a cleaning service over here, I'd help myself but I have to meet Rose in 10 minutes," he explained, putting his phone in his pocket. As he said that my home phone rang, I frowned nobody called this number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! I'm going to kill you when I get a hold of you!" he yelled into the phone, I screamed hanging up.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked from the door.

"Nobody!" I said crying once more.

"Bella," he growled walking towards me.

"It's nothing, go to Rose,"

"Bella," he said softly, I looked up he was looking at me concernedly.

"Rose isn't more important than your safety," he said.

"Yes, she is, she's your wife," I said, pushing him towards the door.

"Fine, I'll go, but Bella you are my only sister," he said and walked out the door.

I shut the door locking it firmly behind him; I wouldn't open it to anybody unless I was sure it wasn't Jacob.

I pulled out my cell phone dialing Edward's number; I had to tell him about this call.

It was ringing and ringing and I was just about to hang up when he answered, sounding out of breath.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where are you?" I asked, wanting to know the answer first.

"I'm little busy," he answered in a quiet voice.

"Oh…Doing what?"

"Um…I'm with my girlfriend," he said, an awkward pause taking over.

"Oh, I better let you go then, sorry," I said hanging up and closing my eyes.

_Girlfriend? He hadn't told me about a girlfriend._

I opened my phone, found Alice's number and pressed send.

"Hello?" she asked in a hurried voice.

"Alice?" I asked slightly confused.

"Bella? You ok?"

"I'm fine, I- are you busy?" I asked.

"A bit," she admitted.

"Oh, I'll talk to you later," I said hanging up.

I sighed; Jasper was the only one left.

"Hello?" he answered, voice completely calm.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella is that you?" he asked recognizing my voice.

"Yes, I- could you come over, I need to talk to somebody," I said sighing.

"Of course, I was just taking my lunch break. I'll be over soon," he said.

"Oh, wait, can you knock three times?" I asked quickly.

"Of course," he replied hanging up.

I sighed with relief.

"What is it you need to talk about Bella?" he asked in his professional voice.

"I- don't use that voice," I whined. "I need a friend, not a shrink."

He laughed, sounding more like the Jasper I knew.

"Ok, well I got this threatening phone call from Jacob earlier," I replied quietly.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"Yes, oh and don't tell Edward, I'll tell him in my own time," I said, as I thought, _never._

"Of course," he said, understanding.

"I called you because, Alice was busy, so was Edward and Emmett had to meet Rose," I said sighing.

"So I'm the last resort?" he joked laughing.

"No! It's just you're always so professional, like Carlisle," I said grinning.

There was a knock at the door and I looked fearfully at Jasper.

_What if that was Jacob?_

"Jasper? Could you get that, if it's Jacob I don't want him to get in," I said putting my head in my hands. _Would this never end?_

He nodded grimly and headed to the door; I heard some women talking. I sighed in relief, getting up and walking to the door, Jasper was giving them instructions. I glanced up at him and voiced my thought.

"Tell them to take the couch," I said quietly.

"Ok," he said before instructing them to take the couch out first.

"Bella, I'm going to head out ok? Call if you need anything. And keep the door locked," he said waving as he stepped out the door. I waited by the door until the cleaning ladies finished; they worked fast. They told me Emmett paid by credit card on the phone. I smiled waving them goodbye.

Not long after I had shut and locked the door there was a banging noise at the door. I froze.

"Bells!" he yelled. He sounded drunk. I was so not going near that door. I pulled my phone out and was about to call 911 when suddenly the noises stopped, disappearing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**A/N:** sorry it took so long for this chapter, my beta was a bit busy this weekend. And I hate to bug her too much, anyways thanks **tearlit** for being an awesome beta!

**Chapter Nine**

I woke up to the house phone ringing the next morning. I yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. I took my time going downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"Bells," he rasped.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I can see you," he said. I looked around frantically, expecting to see him behind me about to pounce. I saw his face in my kitchen window.

"Leave me alone," I said hanging up.

Suddenly he pulled back from the window and raised a hand as if he was going to smash it through the window. Out of nowhere a figure appeared and tackled him to the ground; I gasped and ran to the window. Edward was pinning Jacob to the ground. I ran outside, afraid he would kill Jacob this time. I saw a girl standing a few feet away, looking shocked.

"Edward!" I yelled.

He glanced up at me before yelling, "Get inside, both of you!" I looked up and the frightened girl ran to me and I stepped back inside grudgingly. The girl followed me, apparently grateful to be away from Jacob. I shut the door and turned to the girl to explain. She gasped as she saw the bruises all over my face and neck. I swallowed.

"Hi, I'm Bella, you're Edward's girlfriend?"

"Oh, yes, that's right. I'm Meghan," she smiled.

"He didn't tell you anything, did he?" I asked, almost that afraid he had told her everything.

"No, not really, only that you were close to his family and he wanted to make sure you were ok. He said you were attacked," she said, her hand brushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh," I whispered.

"So, are you close to Edward?" she asked innocently.

"Not like best friends, he just feels the need to check on me," I said so she wouldn't know how much I saw him.

"Oh? He checks on you?" she asked, slightly confused. I nodded before explaining.

"My ex hurt me and he's been coming around again, so he worries for my safety," I told her.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry, I hope that never happens to me," she said as her eyes conveyed sympathy to my situation.

I grimaced and looked down as silence began our wait.

"What is he doing?"

"Probably threatening him," I said looking towards the door.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause he would have tried hurting me if he got inside,"

"Oh," she said, realizing just how serious it was.

"It's ok, and I just hope he doesn't go and get himself in trouble," I said glaring at the door now.

The door swiftly opened and Meghan ran to him worried.

I looked down as they had their moment, I felt left out.

_I suppose that's normal._

I could hear their quiet hushed voices as I looked at my feet.

"_Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine," he said._

"_I was worried," she whispered._

"_I'm sorry Meg, I saw him and my anger just took over."_

"_Ok, just be careful, and next time give me a warning."_

"Of course, come here."

_They kissed softly and he held her tightly to his chest as they pulled away, resting his chin on top of her head. _

"_Let's have another night, just like last night."_

"Your wish is my command."

My phone went off suddenly and I looked down, Alice.

"Hello?" I said, as my voice cracking as sadness hit me.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just depressed," I said as the tears welled up in my eyes.

I squeezed my eyes shut and a few tears escaped.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Everyone gets a happy ending except me Alice, you and Jasper, Edward and his girl, your parents, Emmett and Rose," I sobbed.

"Bella? Why the sudden thinking of this?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing,"

"Bella, is it time for your period?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know, I quit keeping track," I murmured.

"Ok, and what do you mean Edward and his girl? What girl?" she asked confused as to where this came from.

_She must not know._

"His girlfriend, haven't you met her?" I said, as I looked up to see Edward and his girlfriend suddenly gone.

"No, you wait till I get a hold of him," she growled.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I know what he's up to now," she said sounding angry.

"What?" I asked, wondering what was wrong with him having a girlfriend.

"He's…I'll tell you later, got to go, bye," she said hanging up.

Suddenly I looked up and there was Meghan again, walking in from the kitchen.

"Where did Edward go?" I asked confused.

"He left said he's going to meet with Jasper and Emmett, something important," she said making me frown.

"Oh, well …did he tell you to stay here?" I asked confused why she was still here.

"No, but you seemed upset,"

"I'm fine, you can go," I said leading her to the door.

"Bye," she said waving.

I sighed, _why did I feel so upset over seeing him with someone else? He was just my brother's best friend and my best friend's brother…_

Edward's Pov

I pulled up at Emmett's house with Jasper sitting next to me in the passenger seat. This was it; we were going to plot that monster's death. I had talked to Jasper earlier at the house and he agreed to help.

"Here we go," he said opening the door.

We got out and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell quickly. We had to wait a few minutes for Emmett to answer the door when he saw us he grinned, clearly ready for some action.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Emmett asked after he shut the door behind us.

"Where's Rose?" Jasper asked curious, his thoughts clearly on his face, _Rose couldn't over hear us or she'd tell Alice._

He was right of course, Alice would try and stop us if she found out.

"She's at work," Emmett replied, leading us to the kitchen.

"Ok, so I found Mr. Black at Bella's door this morning on the phone practically stalking her and watching her through the window. Then he looked like he was going to break the window when I took him down." I said taking a seat.

"What?" Emmett asked loudly, furious as usual.

"Yes, we need to get this plan into action, hopefully tomorrow or the next day," I said tapping the table.

"I want to tear him to shreds," Emmett yelled.

"Me too," I said.

"Bella's like my sister, too" Jasper said quietly.

"Ok, so we're going to grab him next time he goes to Bella's, it will be at night so make your excuses to the girls," I started looking towards Jasper. He nodded so I continued.

"Then we'll take him out in the country and beat him to death, I call the first round," I finished looking over to Emmett.

He smiled down at me proudly. "My little Edward," he fake sobbed.

I rolled my eyes before jerking my eyes to my phone, Alice was calling.

"We were hanging out and playing poker, ok guys?" I said before answering.

"Agreed," they both murmured.

"Yes Alice?" I answered tiredly.

Bella Pov

"Hey Bella!" Alice yelled when I opened the front door.

"Hey Alice," I smiled as she jumped up and down.

"So, Bella did you notice Edward acting funny?" she asked walking inside.

"Well Edward was acting funny earlier," I said thinking about his running off.

"So was Jasper," she mused.

"What do you think they are up to?" I asked following her to the kitchen.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Well, Edward's girlfriend was here today, I was so afraid he told her about Jacob and the other night," I sobbed as my emotions jerked into another direction.

"Calm down, Bella," Alice said as she patted me on the back. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap, I'm sure it will make you feel better."

I nodded glumly and followed her up, falling into bed and succumbing happily to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok everyone now here is the chapter you've all be wanting…grins and a big thank you to my lovely tearlit. Ok and before you jump me later the scene you will be upset about was needed…if you need a reason why ask and I'll tell you.**

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's Pov**

We pulled up at Emmett's drive at eleven p.m., waiting for him to run through the darkness to my car. Tonight was the night - we were about to go over to Bella's and wait for the bastard to show up at her door. Emmett was now opening the back door of my car, slipping in and shutting the door firmly behind him. I put the car in reverse and sped backwards down the drive.

Five minutes later when we pulled up next to Bella's apartment, he was at the door, hitting it with one fist. I saw the lights in the kitchen turn off, she was hiding herself from him obviously. I saw a light in the upstairs bedroom window flicker on, telling me where she was.

"Ok, she's upstairs, let's get him and try and be quiet,"

"We're not stupid Edward," Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"Let's get going already," Emmett muttered, anxious to pound in Jacob's face.

We got out of the car quietly, heading toward the man banging at Bella's door. "Wait," I said, rushing forward with three pairs of black leather gloves. Emmett pulled them on quickly before rushing ahead of me, pulling his fist back and slamming it into the back of Jacob's head, effectively knocking him out. Emmett pulled his fist back to hit him again but I growled, " Later."

Emmett sighed impatiently and grabbed Jacob's arms, dragging him towards the car. He threw him into the back before climbing in behind him. I ran to the driver's side and slipped in, starting the car and throwing it into drive as Jasper jumped in. My tires squealed against the pavement as I pressed down the gas and turned around towards the Manhattan Bridge to get us into the countryside.

As we sped towards the countryside, Emmett was glaring down at the unconscious Jacob; Jasper on the other hand started questioning me about my girlfriend, _Meghan, _I thought as her face flickered in my mind.

"Why did you choose her?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Truthfully?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes,"

"She reminds me of Bella," I said guiltily.

"Bella…she was very upset when I talked to her," he said, tapping his finger on his chin. My phone began to ring; I pulled it out of my pocket.

_Bella_. She suspected us, I couldn't answer it. I pushed it back into my pocket, soon it stopped ringing. Emmett stirred in the back seat, and suddenly I heard his phone ringing also. _Must be Bella_, I thought.

"It's Bella," Emmett panicked, "What do I do?"

"Don't answer your phone," I said frantically.

We pulled over on the side of the road in the middle of the nowhere – it was the middle of the night by now. Emmett got out of the car eagerly, pulling Jacob out and throwing him to the ground. Emmett began his round of beating, his fist smashing into his face, Jasper didn't do much except watch us hurt him. I took the duty in choking him. His eyes popped open when I began to squeeze his throat. "Please," he gasped. I ignored him and finished off the job; Bella would never have to worry about him again.

**One week later.**

**Bella Pov**

"Hey Bella," Alice said, running through my kitchen door.

"Hey," I smiled; it had been a peaceful week so far.

"Have you heard from Jacob anymore?" she asked, sitting down with a bag of goodies from Starbucks and a coffee for each of us.

"Nope. He was coming around and beating on the door, but he hasn't since last Saturday night; he stopped very abruptly. That was a strange night. I couldn't get in touch with Edward or Emmett either one," I said, sipping the nice warm coffee.

Alice frowned then looked up suddenly, "I just remembered Jasper disappeared too!"

"Oh, really? That is weird," I said, looking down at the nice brownie Alice had gotten me.

"Yes, it is, whatever he was up to I'll get it out of him," she said, taking a bite out of her own brownie and looking very determined.

Edward Pov

I rolled over in bed and felt a nice warm body next to mine; I smiled as I fell back into a deep sleep.

_Bella laid against the pillows in relief as her exhausted body recovered from giving birth. __I smiled as i looked down at her, __Bella was smiling up at me, her hair stuck to her beautiful face from the sweat. _

_"I think Elizabeth Renee," she said._

"_Mr. Mason? There are a few ladies waiting in the waiting room for you, they say its important," the nurse from the door said._

_I got up slowly and unwillingly, when I reached the door I stopped and paused then continued out the door._

"_Edward, darling," Jessica said, coming up to me, carrying a bundle of blue._

"_This is your son," she purred._

"_Edward, look at this little cutie," Meghan said._

_I looked down at all the bundles around me and screamed._

"Ahh!" I screamed sitting straight up in bed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Meghan asked, moving closer to me.

"Nightmare," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

Meghan's lips brushed against my naked chest; she climbed on top of me and I grinned. Her lips came crashing down against mine and I rolled us over so that I was hovering above her. There was no need to remove any clothing this go around; we were still naked from the night before. My fingers slipped inside her, and she moaned my name excitedly.

Her hands ran slowly up and down my back; she abruptly moved them around to my chest and began to work her way down south. I moaned as she gripped me firmly and I kissed her roughly, wanting her.

"Now," I gasped.

"Now," she agreed.

She spread her legs and I positioned myself above her, thrusting into her.

Alice Pov

I had a feeling I could figure out what they had been up to, but first I needed to talk to Edward. I opened his door without thinking about it and immediately screamed at the site of him going at it with his girlfriend, who I noticed, looked very much like Bella.

"Alice!" he groaned, rolling onto his back and pulling the covers over them.

I glared at him, he was doing this whole thing because Bella couldn't and wouldn't be with him right now.

"Why are you glaring at me?" he asked, rubbing his face.

"Get dressed and come downstairs," I ordered him before turning and walking out.

I waited down in the living room for five long minutes before he descended the stairs looking decent.

"What are you thinking?" I yelled, slapping him in the face.

"What? You and Jasper go at it twenty-four seven," he complained at the unfairness, rubbing his cheek lightly.

"Jasper and I love each other," I hissed. "_You, _however, do not love that girl – you love Bella and you are just doing this to get back at her," I yelled slapping him again.

He winced, moving quickly out of my reach, "I'm trying to move on from Bella, I'll never be able to have her,"

"You will too! Bella likes you and Jasper told me after she saw you with her she was hurt, and no she didn't tell him that, he could just tell," I said, moving forward and poking him in the chest.

He closed his eyes and a smile came on his face, as if he was remembering something.

"Edward? Are you in love with Bella?" I asked.

"Yes," he said huskily.

"Then break up with your girlfriend and earn Bella's trust," I said, turning and walking out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N:** hello again and I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers and my beta **Tearlit** for getting this chapter done quicker than I expected!

Chapter 11

**One year later…**

**Bella Pov**

I sat up at the main table next to Alice; it was her wedding reception and I was slightly uncomfortable at being alone in the front of the room. I gazed out at everyone dancing happily, spying the newlyweds in the middle of the throng, and then looked back down at the food on my plate. I smiled and picked my fork back up, stabbing a bite of steak and bringing it to my mouth.

"Bella," a familiar voice said behind me.

I turned and my smile grew when I saw Edward standing there, looking down at me, his hand extended in an inviting gesture.

"Yes?" I said, looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Dance with me?" he asked his eyes sparkling.

I nodded shyly and stood up, taking his hand. He smiled down at me as he led me to the dance floor.

"I'll warn you, I'm not a dancer, as clumsy as I am," I told him as he put his hand on my waist and his other in my right hand.

"Don't worry, it's all in the leading," he said confidently.

I laughed as he spun me around the dance floor, I spun back into his chest and I looked up into his face where a soft look had crossed his face. He continued to hold me close and I was proud of myself for being comfortable with the proximity. I had come a long way in the last year.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"You are so beautiful," he said his hands sliding up my arms to my bare shoulders. I felt a vibrating sensation against my hip, and jumped in surprise. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone, flipped it open and took my hand leading me outside.

"Hello," he answered as we walked towards the door, me being very careful not to step on the hem of my deep blue dress.

"Right now?" he asked angrily.

"Fine, but I won't be there long, I'm at my sister's wedding," he said impatiently.

He hung up and looked down at me, the anger melting away and being replaced once more with the soft look.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to the hospital, Jessica brought in her baby and they want me to do the DNA test in a hour," he explained, letting go of my hand and brushing his hand across my face.

"Do you want me to come?" I offered, because I knew this was hard for him.

"That's ok, you can stay and enjoy the rest of the reception," he said leaning forward toward me. His lips brushed my forehead then down to my cheek where he left a lingering kiss.

He stepped back and took a breath before turning and waving as he made his way to his car. I waved and watched his car disappear around the corner before turning and walking back inside.

I walked back inside and ran immediately into my mother, Renee. She only knew a little bit about what had happened with Jacob the past year.

"Bella," she said pulling me into a hug.

"Hi, mom," I said smiling up at her, I had missed her.

"Now, I heard a little a bit about that Jacob coming back from Emmett, are you ok?" she asked her hands on my shoulders, absentmindedly straightening the halter strap around my neck.

"Yes, I'm fine now, thanks to Edward and Alice," I smiled at the thought of Edward. "Besides, it's been a year since all that."

"Edward?" Renee asked her eyes landing on my right cheek where Edward had kissed me. I blushed when I realized she must have been watching through one of the windows.

"Yes, he stopped Jacob when- he tried to hurt me," I finished weakly.

"Oh, baby," she said pulling me into a tight hug.

"I need to go sit down now," I said quietly.

She nodded and I walked back to my seat, quite depressed now. It always depressed me when I talked about it. Tears welled up in my eyes, I hadn't even noticed they had brimmed over until Alice said something.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She asked alarmed.

"Nothing," I said wiping my hand at my face.

"Bella? Where did Edward go?" Alice asked scooting closer to me and handing me a tissue she had pulled from somewhere.

"He had to go take that DNA test," I told her, wiping my tears away and taking a sip of the red wine in front of me.

"Now? In the middle of our reception?" she asked, clearly upset.

"Yes, he got a call while we were dancing," I told her as the tears faded away.

Alice looked over to Jasper, concerned and he shrugged. I giggled; Jasper was so funny without trying.

"What's so funny Bella?" Alice asked upset.

"Nothing," I smiled as I turned to my food, I hadn't eaten much yet.

Edward had been gone for almost an hour and it was time to cut the cake, we were crowding around as Alice and Jasper prepared themselves. An arm wrapped around my waist from the back and I jumped, gasping.

"It's just me," he whispered into my ear.

"Edward?" I asked turning in his arms; I looked up into his face where he was grinning at me. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Bella," he whispered, leaning close to my ear. "I want you to be with me, to be my girlfriend. Please?" he asked, his eyes searching mine. "I promise I'll be good to you."

"I guess I can give you a chance," I joked, resting my head lightly on his chest.

There was screaming from Alice and Jasper as they smeared cake all over each other's face, everyone else laughed and took pictures.

He led me across the room, away from the crowd and we just stood there a few minutes, being lost in the moment. As I gazed up into his eyes he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. Electricity seemed to flow between us, my arms wrapped around his neck as he tightened his hold around my waist. We didn't hear the ooh and ahs as everyone mingling about saw us caught up in our moment. Alice, though, made sure her presence was known as she came out of nowhere and hit Edward upside the head.

"Ow, Alice," Edward complained, rubbing his head.

"Why did you go take that stupid DNA test during my wedding?" she asked, glaring at him. I grinned, looking over at Jasper who was laughing his head off. I slipped out of Edwards's arms and made my way to get some cake.

I didn't see Emmett come up to Edward, and when I got my cake and sat down Rose hurried over and sat down next to me.

"You'd better go check on Edward," she said hurriedly.

"Why? What happened?"

"Emmett happened," she said with a laugh, standing up.

I gasped, got up quickly and moved down towards where Emmett stood glaring down at Edward. I walked as fast as I could without falling.

"What's going on here?" I asked, stepping in between Edward and Emmett.

"I'm protecting you from my best friend," Emmett said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Do you really think your best friend would hurt me?"

He didn't speak.

I rolled my eyes, "Emmett, I love you, but Edward isn't going to hurt me," I said smiling slightly.

"That's what you think," he said roughly.

"I promise to never hurt your sister, Emmett. You've known me a long time, you know I would never treat her that way."

"You'd better not or you'll have to answer to me and Jasper!" he muttered before turning and stalking off.

"Well that went well," Edward murmured, leaning towards me.

I smiled as his lips found mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Ok everyone I have a few questions to answer first. Red Dawn07: Jessica is his ex that is pregnant and that's why she was in the dream. Cullensroxsmysox: Yes they killed Jacob. And I'd love to make a shout out to my two unsigned reviewers, J and Cullenroxsmysox. And my final shout out to my lovely beta, **Tearlit!** **Hugs and kisses** have fun reading. **: D**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella Pov**

I rolled over in my bed and blinked at the bright light coming through my window. My phone began ringing loudly and I covered my ears as I reached for it.

"Hello?"

It was silent, "Hello?" I said, again looking at the phone to see it was a text message. I felt so stupid; shaking my head I opened the text message.

_Good morning beautiful, _

_I'm coming to get you; we can go have coffee and breakfast._

_ILU_

_Edward_

ILU? What did that mean? I racked my brain and couldn't figure out what ILU meant. I shrugged, pulled myself out of bed and hurried into the shower. The warm water cascaded down my body as I scrubbed myself clean before thinking about the night before in Edward's arms. I smiled and finished my shower before drying off quickly. Throwing on a skirt and T-shirt Alice had bought me; I brushed my hair and threw it into a ponytail. I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed down the stairs, tripping on the last one. I landed on the floor with a bang and I heard Edward yell my name. I got up quickly and ran to the door, unlocking it as Edward stepped in and checked me over for any bruises.

"Did you fall?" he asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Coming down the stairs," I said, feeling a blush rise in my cheeks.

He smirked and kissed me on top of my head, I leaned into his chest and smiled.

"Come on," he said taking my hand and leading me out to his car.

I slipped into the passenger seat and pulled my seatbelt on before looking up at Edward. He was watching me with a smile on his face. His phone began ringing abruptly, and I sighed.

"Hello," he answered impatiently.

"Yes, I'm with her," he smiled.

"No, you can't talk to her, you're supposed to be on your honeymoon," he said annoyed hanging up.

"Was that Alice?" I asked laughing.

"Yes, she's a worrier," he said taking my hand in his.

I smiled looking down at our hands, He gave my hand a squeeze and I looked up into his eyes.

"So, would you like to help me look for a new apartment today?" he asked as he began driving.

"Sure," I smiled; _I sure have been smiling a lot lately._

My phone began ringing; I looked down at my purse and unzipped it. Edward released my hand so I could dig for my phone.

_Alice,_ the screen said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, give Jasper some attention, or he will call and complain to me," I said as I answered the phone.

"Are you sure about dating my brother?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, so far he's been great," I told her.

"Ok, well if he does anything stupid let me know and I'll deal with him," she said before hanging up.

"What was that?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Alice, she was worrying about me dating again," I said, leaning my head against the seat.

"Oh, I can understand that, you've had a rather tough time of it," he said glancing over at me as he pulled into the pancake house parking lot.

"Yeah," I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"Hey, you're ok now though, don't think about it," he said, reaching over to pat me on the shoulder.

I glanced up at him as he put the car into park, causing him to look down at me. Edward took my face in his palms and he leaned to press his lips softly against mine. After a moment he pulled back, unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door before hurrying around to open mine. Edward offered me his hand and I took it, allowing him to pull me from the car and into the restaurant.

"This is good," I said as I ate the sweet brown, pancakes.

Edward looked up at me and then at my plate, I looked down and suddenly there was another fork on my plate taking a piece of my food.

"Hey!" I giggled as he placed his fork in his mouth.

"Want some of mine?" he asked, grinning.

I giggled as he took some of his and fed it to me, I chewed it like a judge choosing the best plate of pancakes.

"I think mine's better," I said, licking my lips.

"Sure, think what you want," he said continuing to eat his breakfast.

I laughed and finished my breakfast now trying to beat him at eating.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" he asked as we got back into the car.

"Yes, it was lovely," I told him.

His phone began to ring and he flipped it open.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I'm listening,"

"Oh, that's good news, thanks for calling," he said hanging up.

"What?" I asked looking over at his relieved face.

"The baby isn't mine," he said smiling over at me.

"Oh, that's great news," I said smiling.

"Yes, let's go celebrate, we'll look at apartments later," he said coming to a stop and doing a U-turn.

"Where are we going to celebrate?" I asked, looking around.

"Your place," he smiled, taking my hand in his.

I studied our hands as every few minutes, he gave my hand a squeeze and I'd smile over at him.

"We're here," he announced. I looked up and sure enough we were parked in front of my large apartment. We opened the door and slipped inside, Edward pulled me toward the living room, and he suddenly came to a stop and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. His lips were soft and urgent as they pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of his hands sliding up and down my waist. I sighed contentedly and suddenly realized how far I had come – six months ago this would have sent me running away screaming.

"Edward! Get off of my sister!" Emmett shouted making us jump apart.

"Emmett! What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"I have my own key you know, I did live here once," he said rolling his eyes at me.

"Emmett, do you mind," I said, pulling Edward toward my new black leather couch.

Emmett disappeared and I smiled as Edward sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap. His lips crashed down on mine, his hands holding my back firmly. My lips moved with his, my arms snaking back around his neck.

"Edward! Get off of Bella!" Emmett's voice yelled, breaking into our world.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled and I flinched away, crawling off his lap frantically. Edward was clearly angry as he stood up facing my brother, _Please don't fight._

"I told you, I'm _not_ going to let you hurt my sister," Emmett yelled.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I care very deeply for her," Edward growled, his fists clenched at his side.

"Fine, but when you hurt her don't say I didn't try," Emmett yelled before turning and running up the stairs to do who knows what.

I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around my knees, fighting back tears as the memories overwhelmed me.

"Bella," he said softly sitting back down.

I looked up and I knew that look, he was worried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said his hand reaching out carefully towards me.

I took a deep breath, released the hold on my knees and reached out take his hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked, squeezing my hand.

I nodded, looking up into his green eyes; they were soft now as he looked down at me. He pulled me back into his lap slowly, carefully. I leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around my body, holding me against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, as I leaned against him I closed my eyes and relaxed into his arms, falling into a short slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok everyone here is the next chapter, while I was most upset at the low number of reviews I will post this because my beta is going away and I will NOT be posting while she is gone. So thanks to **tearlit** for being my beta.

Chapter 13

**Bella Pov**

I rolled over in my sleep and suddenly found myself falling.

"AH!" I yelled as I hit something solid, when I opened my eyes I found myself on the floor in the living room.

"Bella?"

I looked around the room and found Edward on a blanket a few feet away from the couch.

"Edward?" I asked, quite confused.

"Come here," he croaked sleepily. I crawled on my hands and knees toward him. Edward shifted over as I reached him; he pulled me into his arms and pulled the blanket over my body.

"What are you still doing here?" I mumbled, turning on my side to face him.

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to leave you here alone," he said quietly. I yawned and scooted closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body. I wrapped an arm loosely around his waist, running my fingertips over the ribbed material of the undershirt he was sleeping in.

"Get some sleep," he murmured wrapping his arm around my middle.

Edward Pov

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open, and I felt a weight on my chest shift. I looked down to see my beautiful Bella - her eyes shut, her face so peaceful. Her right hand was clamped around my shirt, the other lay limply upside down on my chest. I smiled down at her. I wish I could marry her and spend every night with her, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Alice, no shopping," she said suddenly, I grinned – I didn't know she sleep talks.

It was so adorable.

"No, Edward isn't," she mumbled, she must have been talking to Alice in her dream.

"He wouldn't torture me," she said, her hand turning into a fist on my chest. I stroked her soft brown hair.

"No, not my hair," she said. I kissed her hair, wondering what would happen.

"Alice, why are you kissing my hair?" I grinned, staring down at the angel in my arms.

"I only kiss Edward," she whispered. The phone on the couch began ringing and I glanced over at it. Bella's eyes popped open and she sat up, looking down at me; she smiled softly before moving to get the phone. I watched as she glanced down at it before walking out of the room. I sat up and then pulled myself off the ground, stretching out my stiff back. I patted my pockets, searching for my keys – I needed to go home and change.

When I walked into the kitchen, Bella was still talking on the phone.

"Yes, I'll be there at ten," she finished, hanging up.

"Hey," she said turning to me, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm going home. I need to shower and change before my classes," I said, taking a step towards her.

"Ok, I've got to work today," she said, looking down at her hands.

"Come over and have dinner with our family, I haven't told mom and dad about us dating," I said.

"They didn't see us at the wedding?" she asked, surprised.

"No, they were occupied when we kissed," I grinned.

"Oh, ok, what time should I go over?"

"Around five," I said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Have a good day," I murmured into her hair. She groaned and slumped against my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I need to go back to school, I can't work there for a living," she said. "It's not that it's a bad job really, it's just… Not what I want."

"Bella? What do you to want to do?" I asked quietly.

"I want to write," she whispered.

"Then do what you dream," I said, rubbing her back.

"I can't make it," she moaned.

"I'll take care of you," I said squeezing her.

She paused and looked up at me; I smiled reassuringly. She pushed away from me, crying out, "No!"

"What?" I asked, dazed by the sudden change.

"I can take care of myself," she yelled.

Bella Pov

I didn't want him to take care of me, it scared me. I had to be careful, I didn't want to become attached to him.

"Bella?" he asked confusion on his face.

"I-I can't let you," I said fear evident in my voice.

"What's wrong Bella? I don't understand," he replied.

"I'm not ready," I cried, turning and pushing past him to get into the living room, running towards the stairs.

"Bella!" His arms wrapped around my middle as he caught me and pulled me against his body.

"I'm sorry Bella," he murmured into my ear. I melted against him; I was losing my mind. Suddenly I found myself being guided to the couch, I blinked. Edward sat me down on the couch and squatted down in front of me. He was watching me carefully, wary. _I'm going to scare him off one day._

I sighed, "Sorry I reacted like that," I said, looking down.

"Your mother called Alice," he said suddenly and I jerked my gaze up from the floor.

"Why?" I whispered.

"She was worried, she wants to go visit Charlie's grave so she can talk with you," he replied.

I sighed, I missed my dad, he was a lot like me, and it had killed me when I got that call that he had died from a heart attack. I closed my eyes to find Charlie's smiling face in my mind. I opened my eyes and Edward was gone.

"Edward?" I asked, looking around.

I've got to go," he yelled from the door. I jumped up and ran toward him, he was standing just in the doorway digging through his pockets. He pulled his hand out with his keys dangling from his finger. I stepped closer to him and he looked at me, seeming unsure. I closed the distance between us, wrapped my arms around him and leaned into his chest. His hands moved to my back. I looked up to see him looking down at me, I ran my hands up his chest and he leaned down and placed his lips on mine. Our lips moved together, his hands gripped my waist as mine hung from his neck. I pulled away and smiled up at him, out of breath. He gave me a quick squeeze before stepping back.

"Have a good day," I said as I shut the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Ok all reviews take notice that i have wrote the final chapter of this story and if i don't get alot of reviews..like on the last chapter i won't update for a while. So please review if you want an update! Thanks to my beta **Tearlit!**

**Chapter 14**

**Bella Pov**

I was busy putting away discarded books when my manager called me to the back, where his office was.

"Miss Swan?" He said, as I reached his office.

"Yes?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

"I wanted to speak with you, please sit down."

I complied, trying to keep my breathing even. _Have I done something wrong? Oh please don't let him be firing me!_

"Every few years the company singles out an employee who has shown dedication and a desire to advance to go to college and get a degree in business management. The recipient could also take on an additional major if they so chose."

I nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Miss Swan, you have been a great employee these past two and a half years. You've always been eager to learn, you've only taken sick days when forced, and you have always been quick to work extra shifts. You have been singled out to be the recipient of the scholarship."

I gasped, sure I hadn't heard him right.

"If you choose to accept you would still be required to work at least 20 hours a week, take at least 12 credit hours a semester and to keep a GPA of at least 3.0. The scholarship would cover full tuition, along with paying for your books, transportation to school and rent. You would also be required to work in some aspect of the company for at least five years after you graduated."

I gaped at him. Wow! Money for college? Well at least now I don't have to worry about Edward trying to pay for me to go. And money for rent, books and transportation? This didn't seem right. Surely they couldn't want to give this to me.

"You can take some time to think about it. Do you have any questions?"

I tried to compose myself. "What school?"

"There is a list of schools, all of them within a reasonable distance. You'll be able to choose."

"You said I could double major?"

"Yes, of course you have to get a degree in Business Management so you would be able to advance in the company, but if you choose you can take on an additional major that would be a bit more tuned to your interests."

"Is there a set time I have to complete my degrees?"

"It would be preferred that you complete them in four to six years. Then you will have to remain loyal to the company for at least five years, but you can switch stores if you wish, or even go into a different part of the company. Do you have any more questions?"

"No," I whispered.

"Well, then, I'll need to know your answer within a week."

"I'll take it!" I blurted.

"All right then, I'll inform the people distributing the scholarship and get back with you in a few days. You can go home early today," he chuckled, probably at the look on my face.

"Thank you so much," I said, as I stood up and gave him a big smile.

I stepped out of the shower and smiled, looking into the mirror. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. I dried off quickly and started to get dressed. Just as I pulled my shirt on my cell phone began ringing. I walked over to my bed and flipped it open.

Edward.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" he said, his voice filled with panic.

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"I called the bookstore and they said you weren't there, I got worried," he said.

"Oh, he let me leave early," I said, with a smile.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you soon," he said before hanging up. I went to put on my make-up, I was really nervous about tonight. I wasn't just Bella anymore, I was Edward's girlfriend, and Esme might not want me to be with her son. I bit my lip in thought and jumped when my phone began ringing suddenly.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Bella!" a high pitch voice screeched.

"Alice?" I asked surprised.

"Hey, what's going on, I have the feeling you are worried," she was saying.

"I'm having dinner with your parents," I said sighing, sitting down on my bed.

"Why are you worried?" she asked, confused.

"Esme might not want me for Edward," I sighed.

"Esme loves you," she said, softly.

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry about it, now get a move on and get over there," Alice ordered me.

"Later," I said hanging up. I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs. I luckily didn't trip today. I caught a taxi after walking a block. Soon we had arrived at the Mason's huge house. I paid the driver and walked slowly to the door. I rang the doorbell and smoothed out a wrinkle in my skirt, the door opened and I looked up to find Esme standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Bella," she said, pulling me inside.

"Hi, Esme," I said, following her into the house.

"Let's not tell Edward that you're here, maybe he'll panic again," she said, laughing.

"I didn't mean to scare him like that," I said, walking into the kitchen with Esme.

"We know, but it was so adorable, to think he actually has grown up from having a different girl every week," Esme said, as she started setting the table.

_A different girl every week? Why didn't Alice or Emmett say something about that? Now I'm going to get my heart broken next week… It was great while it lasted I suppose._

"Mom! Watch out for Bella! She should be here soon!" Edward's voice yelled from upstairs.

I grinned; he had no idea I was here. I looked over at Esme and smiled.

"Watch this," she said quietly.

"Bella called! Said she couldn't make it tonight!" Esme yelled.

"What!" he cried and I heard his feet pounding down the stairs.

"Why? Did she say why?" he asked, running into the kitchen.

"Bella- Mom- What?" he said looking between us, clearly confused.

Esme started laughing and pointed at Edward's face. I giggled as Edward took a step towards me. His hands reached out and rested on my shoulder and he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I smiled and looked up into his eyes. Green and sparkling as ever, now glinted with a fraction of mischievous. I swallowed and tried to back up. His hands grabbed my middle and he began tickling me.

"Ah! Edward!" I screamed, squirming in his arms.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop!" I begged, still struggling in earnest.

"I don't know…," he said with a grin.

"Edward," I whispered, leaning close and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What?" he asked, his voice scratchy as his hands ceased their tickling and came to rest gently on my waist.

"I have a surprise for you," I whispered into his ear.

"Oh?" he asked, looking up and down my body.

I smiled; it felt good to know he appreciated the way I looked.

"Yes, but it will have to wait until later," I said, stepping away from him.

"Bella, dear, will you help me move the food to the table?" Esme asked.

"Of course," I said, walking over to the counter where the food sat. I carried over the small stuff, so I wouldn't drop anything. I had just sat down the salad bowl when Edward's arms wrapped around my middle. His lips moving to my neck, "Hello Edward," I said, grinning.

"Edward, get off that girl and go help your father, didn't you hear him calling?" Esme said, shaking her head at Edward's antics, but also smiling. (hahahaha)

"Sorry," he muttered and stepped away from me, as I continued to help move the food.

"I'm glad he found someone he could stick with," Esme was saying.

"What do you mean? We've only been together a few days," I replied.

"Oh well, let's just say he wouldn't have had you come have dinner with us if he didn't plan on staying with you," she said, coming to a stop next to me.

"He's never brought anyone home before?" I asked, confused.

"He's never brought anyone to dinner before," she explained.

"Oh," I muttered as I carried the last plate of food to the table. "I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick," I said, rushing out of the room. I practically ran to the hallway bathroom, I felt overwhelmed. _Did Edward really care enough about me to stay with me? He had offered to pay so I could go to school. Maybe his feelings were deeper than he had suggested._

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Bella? You ok?" Edward asked through the door.

"I'm fine," I said, opening the door and looking up into his worried eyes.

Edward pulled me to his chest, his warm arms wrapping around me. I closed my eyes as I took in his smell.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"H-how deep are your feelings for me?" I asked.

"I-I, Bella I know you aren't ready for this, but I think I love you," he said rubbing my back.

"I-I…" I stammered, stunned at this new bit of information.

"Shh," he said tightening, his arms around me.

"It's ok Bella, you don't have to say anything, all that matters is that you know how I feel," he murmured, his hand working its way into my hair.

"You'll wait for me?" I whispered, hiding my face in his chest so he didn't see the blush that had risen to my cheeks.

"Of course, now come on, let's get to the table before everything gets cold," he said, taking my hand in his and dragging me towards the kitchen.

"I have some good news," I announced towards the end of dinner.

"Oh, lovely, what is it dear?" Esme asked, turning all of her attention to me.

"The bookstore is giving me money to go back to college," I said, turning to look over at Edward.

He was smiling, happy that I was getting to go back.

"Well, Bella, that is wonderful, and Edward is finishing up the extra classes he took this year and he will be done," Esme said as she smiled over at her son.

Edward nodded at his mother and his father looked over at Edward suddenly.

"Have you had any record companies contact you yet?" Carlisle asked.

"A couple, but I'm thinking of just taking a break before I start getting into that," he said, and his eyes flickered to me.

"What are you going to do, then?" his father asked and I listened, interested.

"I'm thinking of getting a job just playing the piano, at restaurants or clubs," he answered.

"Well, I suppose that sounds like a good idea," his father said, turning to look at me.

"May Bella and I be excused?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Of course," Esme said, smiling over at me.

I slowly backed away from the table and stood up; Edward grasped my hand and pulled me with him. He led me outside to his back porch, where there was a swing. Edward pulled me up with him and we gently swayed while staring into each other's eyes.

"Bella?" Edward asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You are so beautiful…"

I blushed and looked away.

His hand pulled my face closer to his and he leaned in to touch his lips to mine softly.

"Come on, I've got to take you home, it's getting late," he said as we pulled away from the tender kiss.

A/N: Remember! Reviews updates!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Be glad my beta finished this story so you all can have it and this is a happy chapter again before more drama sets in. Have fun, i love this chapter, along with the last chapter! Thank You **Tearlit **for being an awesome beta! The more reviews the quicker the update!

**Chapter 15**

One-Month Later- After Edward's Graduation-Beginning of Summer

Edward's Pov

I awoke from my dreams of Bella to the phone ringing on my bedside table.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Is this Edward Masen?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes, I'm Edward," I said, sitting up in bed.

"This is James from Music Café," he told me.

"Oh, Is this about the job?" I asked, remembering my interview at the restaurant last week.

"Yes, we'd like to offer you the job, your hours would be from 10:00 to 6:00, Monday through Friday," James said.

"Oh, ok, thanks, when do I start?" I asked, as he hadn't said.

"You can start today if you can make it in," James said. I shifted in bed and glanced at my clock, it was eight; I could make it.

"Yes, I can make it in," I said, pulling myself out from under the covers.

"We'll see you at ten then," James said, hanging up.

I moved around my room to my closet and pulled on the new black pants I had bought. There was a quiet knock on my door and I turned as it opened. Bella's face poked in and she looked at my bed, and then scanned the room before her eyes landed on me.

"Hey," she said, opening the door fully allowing me to see her dressed in a brown skirt and blue blouse.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, taking a step towards her.

"I thought I'd surprise you, Esme let me in," she said, walking towards me, about two steps away she tripped over a pair of my shoes and I jumped forward, throwing my arms out to catch her. Bella opened her eyes and smiled up at me, placing her hands on my chest and moving them up towards my neck.

"Thanks," she whispered. She pulled herself up on her toes to press a kiss to my cheek. I grinned down at her as she began to trace patterns on my bare chest.

"I got that job," I told her, taking her attention away from my chest.

"Congratulations," she said, smiling.

"I start today," I said, giving her body a squeeze.

"Oh. Do you need to leave soon?" she asked, stepping back out of my arms.

"No, I can stay for a bit, you want to have some coffee with me?" I asked, running my fingertips along the side of her face.

"Sure, I'll go down and fix us some," she said, stepping back before turning and walking out of my room.

I pulled on a white dress shirt and ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I scrubbed at my teeth, as I thought about Bella showing up.

_Normally she sleeps as long as she can before she has to get up for work. Maybe she was starting to get more comfortable with dating again… I don't know, maybe she just missed me…we haven't seen each other very much this week. We'd talked on the phone mostly, maybe she … I don't know. I had better get on down there or she'll think something is wrong and start worrying. _

I walked down the stairs quickly, taking two at a time. I could smell bacon. Mmmm, _Mom must be trying to butter me up or something, making my favorite breakfast. Oh, I know, she's going to try and get me to find an apartment._

I walked into the kitchen to find Bella at the stove and mom sitting at the table watching her admiringly. I smiled, I loved watching Bella cook, especially when it was for me. I sat down next to mom and began to question her quietly.

"Why is Bella cooking?" I asked, glancing over at my angel.

"She wanted to, she said it was a special day," she said, smiling.

_Special day? Oh no, is it our one-month anniversary? Or … Valentines? No it's the summer can't be valentines. It's not her birthday… It's not my birthday… Oh no what is it?! She's going to be so upset if I don't remember! _

I got up and ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time. I ran into my room and shuffled through my cluttered desk, _where is that wedding invitation? There it is! Ok, the wedding was on the 14__th__and it is the…14__th__?! Oh no! I don't have her a gift or anything!_

I ran a hand nervously through my hair. What should I do for her? I thought for a moment before it came to me – dinner! She would like a nice sit down dinner. I still needed some sort of gift…what would mom or Alice like? Jewelry…yes jewelry will do nicely. I'll just leave early so I can run by the jewelry store before work. I smiled at my plan and walked back downstairs, when I got in the kitchen Bella was placing the plates of food on the table.

I walked over to Bella and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks."

I took my seat next to Bella and began to eat my breakfast. I smiled as I chewed my eggs.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella asked, smiling back at me.

"You're a good cook," I said, winking at her.

She laughed; I loved her laugh, it was such a beautiful sound. I finished my breakfast quickly before asking Bella what time she had class today. She had started the summer semester last week; I hadn't memorized her schedule yet.

"I have class at ten this morning," she said, as she finished her breakfast.

"I'll take you to campus," I said, pushing back from the table. I took Bella's plate with mine to the sink and rinsed them off while she went to get her bag from the other room.

I pulled up to the curb next to the college campus of Borough of Manhattan Community College.

Bella unbuckled her seat belt and I leaned over to kiss her goodbye. Bella smiled and leaned in to meet my lips softly with her own. She pulled away and said, "Have a good day." I smiled.

"You too, I'll pick you up for dinner at seven?" I asked as she opened the car door.

"Oh! That'll be great," she said, smiling and nodding at me before shutting the door behind her and making her way towards class. I drove off towards the Harry Winston Jewelry Store across the street from Music Café. I walked inside and began scanning necklaces and pendants.

"Hello, sir, can I help you?" asked a lady from behind the counter.

"Yes, can I see that heart pendant?" I asked, pointing down at it through the glass. She handed it to me and I ran my finger over the top of the diamonds. They were set in yellow gold and the pendant hung from a dainty gold chain. Bella would love this, but she wouldn't want me to spend the money, however, I was going to anyways. It was beautiful, just like her.

The phone in my pocket began ringing and I pulled it out, placing it to my ear.

"Edward, do you know what today is?" Alice asked, sounding angry.

"Yes, I know what today is, you've been married a month," I said, pulling out my credit card and sliding it across the counter.

"Yes, which means it's your one month anniversary with Bella," she explained slowly, as if I was stupid.

"Yes, I know, I'm buying her a lovely pendant right now, and don't tell Bella!" I said, watching as the lady packaged up the pendant and printed my receipt.

"Oh good, I was worried you were going to ruin your relationship by forgetting," she said, calming down and anger fading out of her voice.

I rolled my eyes, as I signed the receipt for the purchase.

"I'll talk to you later Alice," I said hanging up so I could question the lady.

"Can you tell me if this has warranty?" I asked looking at the receipt.

"You can buy extra warranty for thirty dollars," she said, pulling a chart out to show me.

"Go ahead and give me that," I said, glancing down at my watch.

"So, Edward," James said, hauling out a large box. "Here is the sheet music we typically use during the day. Which ones you play are up to your discretion, though Friday is always request day. On that day if you have some time without requests you can play whatever you like that isn't in the box, as long as it is tasteful." He glanced up, making sure I understood. "Oh and you also get half an hour for lunch each day – if you eat here it's half price."

"Ok, I've got it," I said taking the box and walking over to the black grand piano. I sat down, pulled out a few pieces at random, and placed them on the music rest. I began my warm up exercises and slowly began to practice each composition as quickly as possible.

"We're opening, so go ahead and start with the first composition," James said, stirring my soul from the music. I looked up and nodded before moving the pieces I had grabbed into an order that seemed to work.

The first composition was Clair de Lune, I was very familiar with this piece, and I almost knew it by heart. As I finished Clair de Lune, I moved on to Papillion, a composition I had heard but not played before. My fingers flew over the keys and I smiled as the sound of the music flowed through my entire being.

The day flew by and before I knew it, James was tapping me on the shoulder, saying it was time for the evening player to take over. I smiled guiltily as I put away all the music and pulled out my phone.

_3 missed calls. Bella. _

_Oh I hope I didn't worry her,_ I thought and I hurriedly dialed her number.

"Hello?" Bella answered after several rings, her voice rasping out of breath.

"Bella? You ok?" I asked as I headed out to my car.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "I had just left my phone downstairs and had to run for it. Are you off now?"

"Yes, I'm going home to change, then I'll pick you up," I told her, slipping inside my car.

"Ok, I'll see you then, be careful driving," she said before hanging up.

"You look beautiful, Bella," I said, as she opened the door and I got a look at her. She was wearing a deep blue summer dress with chocolate brown lace trim; I eyed her matching heels suspiciously. They had to be Alice's doing; Bella was too clumsy to pick out heels on her own.

She blushed and shyly smiled as she looked up at me. I looked into her deep brown, beautiful eyes. I got lost in them, my fingertips unconsciously reaching out to brush across her cheek.

"Hey Edward!" Alice said, popping out of thin air.

"Ah!" I yelled, jumping a foot into the air.

Bella giggled and looked at Alice as she jumped up and down excitedly. I glared at her before shaking my head.

"Bella are you ready?" I asked, turning back to my giggling Bella.

"Yes," she said, calming herself enough to speak.

"Well, come on we have reservations to make," I said, offering my arm to her.

She giggled before taking it and leaned against my side as we walked to the car.

"Have fun, love birds!" Alice yelled, from the door that she was locking.

I helped Bella inside the car before shutting her door, walking around to mine and slipping in. I started the car and drove to the Italian restaurant close to Bella's. I parked and quickly ran to Bella's door to help her out; I patted my pocket to make sure the case with her pendant was still there. I locked the car, offered my arm to Bella again and we made our way inside.

"Reservations for Edward Masen for two," I said, when we made it inside.

"Of course, follow me this way please," said the hostess before leading us to a table in the back where there was a candle lit in the middle. I smiled; it was perfect. When I pulled out the chair for Bella she blushed before sitting down. I smiled, took my seat across from her and the waitress asked, "What can I get you two to drink?"

"Bella, would you like some wine?" I asked, glancing over at her.

"Yes," she said, as she flipped through the menu.

"What kind of wine do you suggest?" I asked as I studied the wine section.

"The _Veneto_: Soave Classico, Gini is very good," she said pointing to a picture in the menu.

"Yes, give us that," I said, as I turned my attention to the beautiful girl across the table from me.

"What are you staring at?" she muttered, still flipping through the menu.

"You," I chuckled.

"Why?" she asked, looking up.

"Because you are gorgeous," I said, smiling at her.

"Whatever," she said, looking down.

"Here you guys go, are you ready to order?" the waitress asked eagerly.

"Bella?" I said, waiting for her to order.

"I'd like the spaghetti and meatballs," she said, handing her menu to the waitress.

"And you, sir?"

"I'd like the same," I replied.

"Great, it will be right out," she said running off.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" she said looking at me. I reached my hand across the table, taking hers in mine.

"Happy one month anniversary," I said, squeezing her hand. I pulled my hand away so I could reach into my pocket. I pulled out the black box and slid it across the table to Bella. She gasped as she looked at the box. She slowly opened the lid, and her hand flew up to her mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked, afraid she hated it.

"It's so beautiful, and looks so expensive!" she said, as she turned on me.

"I- I couldn't help myself," I said, grinning at her.

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can," I interrupted her firmly.

She sighed then smiled, "Help me put it on?" she asked, fingering the pendant.

"Of course," I said standing up and moving behind her. I smiled as the clasp closed, fitting her perfectly.

"Thanks," she said, as I sat back down.

"You're more than welcome," I said, smiling.

"Here's your gift, I didn't spend as much as you," she said, frowning. She slid a square box across the table and I pulled the lid off. Blue tissue was layered along the top; I pulled it up easily to find a big picture frame. The picture was of Bella and me, sitting on the swing outside my house; we were staring into each other's eyes. At the bottom of the picture it said 'Edward and Bella.' I smiled; I didn't have any pictures of us together.

"Thanks Bella, it's wonderful," I said, reaching across the table to hold her hand.

"You like it?" she asked, unsure.

"Yes, I don't have a picture of us," I said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Here is your food," the waitress said, walking up. She sat our food down, and then checked to see if we needed anything, I sent her away and we ate our food quietly.

"Edward?" Bella asked, quietly.

"Yes?" I said, looking into her eyes.

"Do you- still think you love me?" she asked, shyly.

"Yes, I know now," I said, smiling at her.

"Well- I'm confused with my feelings, I know I care for you very deeply but I don't know what love feels like," she said, ashamed. "I mean I loved Jacob, but…well that isn't the best relationship to compare anything to. I was so scared all the time any love I felt for him was warped so I don't know what it's really supposed to be like."

"Love is the most wonderful thing in the world, you're so happy nothing can tear you down in the world," I said.

"You make me happy," she said.

"You make me happy too," I said, smirking.

"Edward," she groaned.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Quit trying to be funny," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," I said, grinning.

"Bella, you'll know, in a couple months everything will be more clear, don't worry about it, I will wait for you," I said, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Goodnight Bella," I said as I stood in front of her door.

"Goodnight Edward," she said, turning to say goodbye properly.

I pulled her into my arms and pressed my lips against her, the electricity flowed through me and I felt myself began to react to her body being pressed against mine. I pulled away and gave her a squeeze before letting go.

"I love you," I said backing away.

"I don't know if I love you, but I sure hope I do," she said, giggling.

"Goodnight, Bella," I said, waving as I turned and walked back to my car.

A/N: Review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok everyone i am now working on the sequel and if you have anything you would like to see in the sequel please leave it in your review! My beta leaves wednesday its so sad, i'm going to miss her terribly, thanks to **tearlit **for being an awesome beta and great friend!

**Chapter 16**

I ran quickly to the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for traffic to clear so I could cross the road to get to campus – I had overslept and was running late. I waited until the road cleared and started across; I heard an engine roar and turned my head to the right, toward the noise. A blue car had just sped around the corner; I recognized it as belonging to a guy named Tyler who was in a few of my classes.

I was so intent on his car that I failed to watch my feet properly – I tripped in the middle of the road and went crashing to the ground, my books sailing out to pepper the pavement in front of me. I heard tires squealing and all I had time to do was think _Oh crap _before I felt a sharp pain all along the right side of my body and everything went black.

Edward's Pov

I sat at the piano at Music Café doing my warm up exercises when my phone suddenly began ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket, _Dad_. Something must be up for him to call while I was at work. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Edward?" he asked as I answered.

"Yes?"

"You might want to come up to the hospital," he said quietly.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Bella was brought in a few minutes ago, she apparently was crossing the street to go to campus when she was hit by a car," he said, his voice pained.

I stopped breathing for a moment as I processed this information. "What? How did that happen? How bad is she?"

"Apparently the driver was going too fast and she was in a hurry – she fell in front of him. He didn't have time to stop. I'm not sure how bad she is yet, I've got to get back to her but I thought you should know."

"Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes!" I said before slamming the phone shut and shoving it back in my pocket.

I walked to the front of the restaurant fast as I could without tripping. James sat at the counter with a calculator and paper with figures on them.

"James?" I said, as I reached him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked turning in his seat.

"Yes, I just got a call, my girlfriend just got hit by a car," I said, frantically as I imagined her lying there dying.

"Oh, my God," he said, completely turning to face me.

"Yes, I was wondering if there was anyway I could have the day off, I need to go see how bad it is," I said, running a hand through my hair. "I know I just started and all…"

"Of course, it's a family emergency. Who called you?"

"My dad, he works at the hospital, he's a doctor." I said, pulling my keys out of my pocket.

"Oh, well you can leave, I'll call in Victoria to play while you're out dealing with this," he said as he dialed a number.

"We need you to come in," he said, waving me to go ahead and leave.

"Yes, there has been a family emergency with the daytime player," he said, his voice fading as I reached the door.

I cursed, I had sat there playing the damn piano thinking everything was all right while my Bella was lying broken, bleeding, possibly dying in the middle of a road. I hadn't talked to her today either, last night had been great and now she was in the hospital hurt. I couldn't take it if I lost her, fear took over and I sped to the hospital, the whole way images of her bleeding, and broken flashed in my mind.

As I approached the hospital, I slowed to pull into the parking lot safely, finding a parking spot I threw it into park and turned off the engine.

Stepping out of my car and locking it, I raced to the entrance of the emergency room. I looked around; Alice was in Jasper's arms, crying her eyes out. Suddenly she turned around to look at me, leaping out of his arms she ran towards me. I prepared myself as she launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. _She has a death grip and she was so small! _

"Alice," I gasped, as I wrapped my arms around my tiny sister.

"Oh, Edward. When did you hear?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Dad called me a little bit ago," I said, tightening my arms around Alice.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know how bad she is," she cried into my chest.

"Where's dad? I want to know how she's doing. Damn, why wasn't I there to protect her?" I said, my hand curling into a fist.

"It's not your fault, Edward," she said quietly.

"Of course it is, she depended on me," I said, pulling away from Alice.

Alice watched me as I stomped over to the nurses station – they refused to tell me anything. I then stormed out of the waiting room and down towards dad's office. I knocked before opening the door to find his office empty. Damn, he must be with Bella. My fist clenched and I punched the hard, brick wall. There was a crack as my fist connected with the wall, and a rush of pain in my hand as I pulled it away from the wall. I muttered an oath and looked down at my hand. The middle knuckle was bright red and I could see it already purpling and beginning to swell. This was not good. Great now I had to get my hand looked at.

_Why won't anyone tell me anything? _

I walked back to the waiting room and sat down next to Emmett, who looked furious.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Emmett," I said, sinking into the plastic chair.

"What did you do to your hand?" he asked, grabbing it roughly.

"Ow!" I yelled, in pain.

"You broke your hand?" he asked, his face breaking into a smile. Oh yes, he would find this _hilarious_. He broke out into loud laughter. I rolled my eyes and extracted my hand from his grip.

"Edward?"

I looked up and saw that Dad was standing at the entrance of the waiting room. I got up and walked briskly toward him as Alice ran past me.

"Dad? How's Bella?" Alice was asking.

"She's alive, that's all I can say," he said, with a pained expression.

"Edward?" he asked, as I stopped behind Alice.

"Yes?"

"What did you do?" he asked, looking down at my swollen hand.

"Um…I punched a brick wall…I think it's broken."

"Well, come with me, I'll reset it," Dad said, turning and walking down the hall.

"Wait," I said, my eyes flickering to the emergency room where Bella was.

"I'd rather you be with Bella," I said.

"Edward, I've done what I can for Bella, she's being prepped for surgery right now and that will take a little while," he said, as Alice pushed me towards my father.

I followed my father through the hall and into an empty room where he reset my bone and put me in a brace, as I had objected to a cast. The whole time I sat there seeing Bella's face bruised, like that night after Jacob hurt her. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the image to go away.

"Edward?" my father's voice pulled me from my internal battle.

"Yes?" I said, opening my eyes.

"I know you care for Bella deeply, but it isn't your fault ok? Bella should have been more careful when she was crossing the street. And the boy who hit her shouldn't have been speeding," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I love her," I said, looking down at my hands.

"Well, the best thing you can do for her is sit in there and wait, you're no doctor and breaking your hand isn't going to help," he said, giving my shoulder a pat.

"Ok, I'll be good," I said, rubbing my head with my good hand.

"I'm going to go check on Bella, she's prepping for surgery," Dad said, striding out the door.

I sighed and walked back to the waiting room and sat back down next to Emmett and Rose.

"Feel better now?" Emmett asked, glancing down at my hand in the brace.

"Yes," I grumbled, I looked around the room, there had to be a chapel around here somewhere. I wanted to go pray for Bella.

"Rose? Alice?" I said, standing up. "Would you like to come with me to pray?" I asked.

"I will," Rose said standing up.

"So will I," Alice said, jumping up.

We walked to the chapel in silence, just thinking about Bella. When we reached the chapel, I suddenly thought of Bella's mother, did she know about Bella? I turned to Alice, to ask.

"Alice? Does Bella's mother know?" I whispered.

"I don't know, we should call her," she whispered.

I nodded and proceeded to sit down on the front bench, bowing my head and praying silently. As I asked God to help her make it through surgery I felt a tear slip down my cheep. I felt a small hand on my arm and looked up to see Alice smiling down at me. I smiled and stood up; we walked back to the waiting room together.

"She'll make it Edward," Rose said, smiling.

"I hope so," I said.

"Edward?" Dad was saying.

"Yes?"

"She made it through surgery. We're moving her to the ICU, you can see her in the morning." He said, facing all of us as we looked up at him tiredly.

"What all injuries does she have?" Emmett asked quickly.

Dad looked rather uncomfortable as he started speaking – he was probably afraid I would punch something else and break my other hand.

"Bella has several cracked and broken ribs, a broken leg and she also has a mild concussion. The surgery was because of internal injuries – we had to remove her appendix and repair some tears to her diaphragm. When you see her we do ask that you try to not get upset, she looks pretty bad but she will recover fully in time."

"How bad does she look?" Alice whispered.

"She's pretty much bruised all over and she's pretty swollen due to the fluids we've been having to give her. We also have her on a ventilator, just for a couple of days as a precaution since she's so heavily sedated right now, but like I said, she is going to make a full recovery."

"Thank the Lord," I said, smiling.

"Oh, daddy!" Alice squealed, jumping up to hug our father.

"No, Alice, you have to wait until the morning to see her," he said with a smirk.

"Aw, but dad!" she wined.

"It's final, if Edward can't see her neither can you," he said firmly.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n:** ok its offical my beta is gone to europe (cries) and I miss her already. Thank you **tearlit **for doing all these chapters for me before you left! Well here is chapter 17 one chapter left to this story.

Edward's Pov

I woke up on the hospital couch in the ICU waiting room; I yawned and sat up. It was morning - I could go see Bella. I got up eagerly and headed to the desk to find out what room she was in.

"May I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked as I arrived at the desk.

"Yes, I need to see what room my girlfriend is in," I told her.

"What's her name?" she asked, typing into a computer.

"Isabella Swan," I said, promptly.

"Ok, she's in room 320, only two people in at a time," she said.

"Thanks," I said, before walking off.

I walked along the hallway checking each room number as I walked by. 315, 317, 319, 321. Wait I passed it. I turned back and found 320 across the hall, I swallowed before I opened the door. I stepped inside quietly, not wanting to disturb Bella. Bella's leg was in a cast up in a traction, her face purple and swollen. My heart ached at the site of her. _My Bella_, I thought. I pulled up the chair against the wall next to her bed. I sat down and took her hand in mine, pressing my lips to it softly.

I heard a moan and I looked up at Bella's face, her eyes were still closed, her lips moving. I frowned, was she awake or …talking in her sleep? I assumed it was the latter, I highly doubted she would be awake soon. I traced her bruised arm carefully with my fingertips. My poor Bella, she would feel this when she woke up.

"She's my best friend!"

"She's my sister!"

"She loves me more!"

"No, she loves me more!"

I rolled my eyes; Alice and Emmett were fighting who got to come in first. I walked to the door and opened it. They froze and looked at me.

"Alice, you can come first," I said, pulling her inside.

"Thanks Edward," she said, giving me a hug. I patted her on the back then moved back to Bella's side.

"Aw, she looks so helpless," Alice cried, tears starting to run down her face.

"Come here, Alice," I said, with a sad smile.

Alice crawled into my lap and I sat there while she cried and stared at Bella.

"She's my best friend," she sobbed.

"I love her, too." I said, rubbing her back.

"You do?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course," I said, smiling.

"That's great news," she said, hopping off my lap and running to the door.

"She's finally done, now I can see my sister," Emmett grumbled, walking into the room.

Alice's Pov

I walked out the door happy for my best friend and my brother, even though said best friend was lying unconscious in the hospital. I had to admit – it was odd even for me. I danced the whole way back out to the waiting room. Rose sat there reading a book, when she glanced up at me and threw the magazine down.

"Let's go to the store," she said, grabbing my hand.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"You're going to take a test," she said, smiling.

"Test?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said, as we got into her car.

An hour and three bottles of water later, I was in a bathroom stall at the hospital, peeing on a pregnancy test stick. I took the test in my hands and walked out to where Rose waited by the sinks.

"Well?" she asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I think we have to wait a few minutes," I said.

A few minutes later a pink plus sign appeared on the strip. Oh my God! I was pregnant! A grin burst across my face, but quickly faded. Oh…my…God…I was pregnant! Jasper was going to die! He wanted children but we hadn't planned it so soon. Well my life was crap, my best friend is in the hospital and I was pregnant. Tears leaked out of my eyes and I looked up at Rose, who smiled at me.

"I think I need to eat something," I said, thinking about Jasper.

"Ok, let's go," she said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the cafeteria.

One Week Later

**Bella's Pov**

I groaned and tried to turn on my side but I couldn't because something was holding my leg in place. I opened my eyes to see a white room with Edward asleep in the chair next to me; his phone went off suddenly. He jumped up and put his hand into his pocket.

"Hello?" he answered, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, I'm with her still, do you need me to come in? I can, if you want me to," he said.

"She's doing better. She's murmured things and her eyes have fluttered open a time or two, but no real lucid conscious spells yet, however they think she'll wake up soon," he was saying.

"Yes, next week I'll continue my hours, thanks so much for this time off," he said, hanging up and opening one eye.

"Bella!" he jumped up and ran to me.

"You're awake!"

"I-" I started to speak.

"Don't say anything!" he said, pushing a button on my bed.

A nurse walked in not long afterwards.

"Oh, you're awake!" she cried, running towards me, and checking me over. Edward hovered over me for a while before the nurse kicked him out. The nurses called a doctor to look me over; he shined a light in my eyes and asked me several questions.

"Now that you are awake we can move you from the ICU to a normal room, and your leg should be able to come out of traction in a couple of days. You are a very lucky young woman, Ms. Swan," he said, giving me a smile as he turned and left.

I must have fell back asleep because when I woke up the light was different in the room and there were nurses clustered around me. They explained that I was being moved to a normal room and I would be allowed visitors soon.

As they began moving my bed down the hall I saw Edward - he looked horrible. There were dark circles under his eyes and they were bloodshot from fatigue. I moved my arm toward him, trying to reach him, the nurses were nice enough to let him get in the elevator with us. Once we were in the elevator he squatted down to my level. I touched his face tracing the circles under his eyes.

"Edward," I whispered.

"You scared me," he said, taking my hand in his. He pressed his lips to my hand. The elevator stopped, the nurses pushed me forward and Edward let my hand go.

The nurses got me settled then left, letting my family come in. Alice and Jasper came up to me first; Alice leaned down to give me a hug.

"I'm so glad you awake, I thought I was going to lose my best friend." She said, tears slipping down her face.

"Oh, Alice," I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"We have an announcement," Jasper said, pulling Alice into his arms.

Alice smiled and looked up at Jasper.

"Alice is pregnant," Jasper said, smiling.

I gasped then moaned in pain, Edward ran over to check on me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yes," I said adjusting in bed. Edward turned to Alice and gave her a hug. I smiled, watching him be the brother he was. He pulled away from her then turned to Jasper and they shook hands.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Emmett and Rose standing next to my bed.

"I'd hug you sis, but I'd hurt you," he said with a smile.

"I'm not that fragile," I said.

"You know Edward broke his hand," he said with a smirk.

"Why?" I asked, glancing over at Edward's hand that was in a brace.

"He hit the wall, he was a bit upset when he found out you got hit," Emmett said.

"Even mom came up, she's out at your place right now," Rose said, she surprised me by calling Renee mom.

"Can I have my girlfriend?" Edward asked, appearing next to Emmett.

"Next time you better protect her," Emmett growled at Edward. Edward looked down, ashamed. It wasn't his fault!

"Emmett! It wasn't his fault," I said, jerking around in bed, causing pain from my ribs. I cried out from the pain, and Edward ran to me, positioning me on the bed more comfortably.

"Thanks," I said, taking his face into my hands.

The room seemed to fade away as I looked into his eyes, getting lost. Three simple words brought me out of my world.

"I love you," he whispered.

I stared at him for a moment, gazing into his perfect green eyes, and realized that the accident must have knocked some sense into my head. How could I ever think that this sweet, gentle, caring man could ever be anything like Jacob Black? Edward was so perfect and so good to me and made me so happy… I smiled up at him and whispered, "I love you too, Edward Masen."


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: ok everyone here is the last chapter, i want lots of reviews before i post ch 1 of the sequel! Please? ok thanks to my beta, who is still in europe, for being my beta, **Tearlit.**

Chapter 18

Edward Pov

About two weeks later Bella was released from the hospital. Dad said Bella shouldn't live alone for a couple weeks due to her cast and crutches along, with her natural clumsy nature and the fact that her bedroom was upstairs. I had volunteered to stay with Bella during this time so I could do what I wanted to do - be with her and take care of her. Thankfully, Bella had seemed more than willing to let me stay there, but I had to be careful - she liked her independence and might try to sneak out on her own without me.

So as I woke up in Emmett's old bed on Monday morning I smiled, but then frowned - Bella hadn't made a peep. I hoped she didn't try to sneak off on her first day. I got up and threw on some pants, when I heard a crash and then Bella cried out in pain.

Oh crap!

I ran out of my room and almost tripped over Bell, who it appeared had caught her crutches on the rug and tumbled to the ground, knocking a vase of flowers off the hall table in the process.

"Bella," I moaned, reaching her.

"Sorry," she said, trying to move.

"What hurts?" I asked, pulling her into my arms and dropping her crutches.

"Nothing, I'm fine now," she said, putting her arms around my neck. "It just hurt my side a little when I hit the ground, but it's all right."

"Bella, you scare me so much," I said, shaking my head and standing up with Bella in my arms. An image flashed through my mind, my dream that I'd been having just before I woke up. Bella in a white wedding dress, and me in a tux, I pick her up and carry her into our new home for life.

"Edward?" Bella said, stirring me out of my daydream.

"Huh?" I asked, glancing down at her.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Us," I said, smiling.

"Oh? What about us?" she asked, giggling.

"Our future, what I want our future to be," I said, grinning down at Bella. It was then I knew I'd ask her to marry me, when she was ready.

Bella's Pov

I gazed up at Edward; he wanted us to have a future together, but what kind? Did he want to marry me? Did he want a sex slave? Did he want me to come and go?

I didn't know that, but I did know one thing. He loved me, and I loved him, too.

"Bella?" he suddenly asked as he carried me downstairs and into the living room.

"Yes?"

"I want you to sit right here and don't move, I'm going to go out and get something," Edward said, sitting me down on the couch and turning the TV for me. He ran upstairs, then back down and out the door.

Edward Pov

I got in my car and drove to the nearest jewelry store, parking I ran inside.

"May I help you?" A lady asked, as I entered.

"Yes, I need a promise ring," I said hurriedly, glancing around.

"Ok, those are over here," she said, motioning to her right.

I glanced through the smaller rings; Bella wouldn't want anything large and flashy. I wanted Bella's to be special. One caught my eye; it was white gold in a wrap around style with triangular sapphire stones, three small diamonds trailed down the band beside each stone.

"Let me see that one," I said, pointing down at it.

The woman handed me the ring carefully and I looked at it closely. I closed my eyes and imagined it on Bella's finger, I smiled, I could definitely imagine her wearing this.

"I'll take this one," I said, handing the ring back to the woman.

I waited patiently as she rang everything up, and added the warranty that was available at my request. Finally, I was signing the receipt for my purchase. I walked back to my car with a smile on my face before going back into rush mode. I couldn't wait to get back to Bella.

I sped back towards Bella's, only slowing down when I had opened her door and locked it back from the inside.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call from the other room. I walked in to her, slipping the velvet case into my pocket. I sat down next to her and took her hand in mine.

"Bella? I want to make a promise to you and myself. I want to promise to always be here for you, I promise to love you forever. And I also promise that, when you're ready I'll ask you to marry me." I said, slipping my other hand into my pocket and pulling out the velvet case. I opened it so Bella could see the ring.

"This ring represents my love and promise to you," I said, looking up into her eyes.

Her eyes were glistening with tears, she blinked and they came tumbling out. My eyes widened, _oh no_. I thought she was ready, but she wasn't, not yet. Fear gripped me; she was going to try to run again, with only one leg. Bella squeezed her eyes shut, and seemed to be working something out in her head.

"Bella?" I asked, silently praying for her not to turn me down.

She opened her eyes; she looked calmer, more in control.

"Yes?"

"Will you accept this promise from me?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"I- I'm not sure about this," she said, looking down at her hands ashamed.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked, squeezing her hand.

"I'm so confused," she cried out, tears coursed down her face.

"Oh Bella," I said, pulling her into my lap. She buried her face into my shoulder, her tears soaking my shirt. She cried until she seemed to run out of tears, after the tears had passed she seemed more sensible.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry for reacting like this," she began, leaning to hug me close.

"I love you," I said, placing my hand in her hair.

"I know! I love you too. I still get so scared sometimes…but yes I'll accept your promise," she said, her hands in my hair.

I pulled back from her, pulled the ring out of the box and slipped on her finger. She smiled and her hand captured my face, she pulled me down for a kiss. I smiled into the kiss, my hands grabbing onto her waist. Bella kissed me with as much passion as she had, her arms locked around my neck, pulling herself closer. I groaned in pleasure against her lips. It didn't matter that she still got scared sometimes, I would wait for as long as she needed. I loved her and that's all that mattered.

A/N: Review! :D


	19. Sequel!

Ok this is an announcement

Ok this is an announcement!

The sequel has been posted!! Chapter one of living the dream is now up! Have fun, and please review, I love reviews!


End file.
